La Saga de Selene
by Escarlata
Summary: Un crossover con Saint Seiya. Selene ha despertado y quiere recuperar su mayor tesoro el cuál está en manos de la Princesa de la Luna para poder vengarse de Atenea. R&R Por fas... ¡¡¡¡FINALIZADO!... Gracias por leerla.
1. Parte 1

****

PARTE 1

Atenas, Grecia

Una silueta poco a poco despertaba en la negra oscuridad de la noche... emergió de las viejas ruinas de un templo cercano al de Atenea.

Atenea...

Pensar en ella le llenaba de rabia y coraje... Esa diosa le había derrotado hacía tiempo y encerrado las tinieblas, pero, ahora que había despertado, podría vengarse todas las que le hizo.

Sin embargo, se encontraba en la más perfecta soledad, sin guerreros, ni suficiente poder, ni nada que se le pareciese; no podría hacerlo así... necesitaba ayuda. Miró hacia arriba y contempló la blanca luna... y pronto sonrió al recordar algo...

En tanto, en el Santuario, Saori Kido, reencarnación de la diosa Atenea, miraba igualmente la luna antes de disponerse a dormir. Ya nada parecía amenazarles a ella y a sus santos, quienes vivían también en el Santuario y cuidaban de ella con increíble devoción... en especial sus cinco santos de bronce... bueno, dos de plata y tres de oro...

Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga habían adoptado las vestimentas doradas que les correspondían, dado que éstas no tenían dueño; mientras que Shun e Ikki, cuyas armaduras de oro aún tenían dueño y aceptaron, sin ningún recelo, que sus ropajes de bronce ascendieran a la orden de plata. Ikki, por cierto, se aparecía en el Santuario cada que le daba la gana, pero nunca se alejaba tanto, seguía siendo muy sobre protector con su hermano; aun que éste tenía ya diecisiete años. Lo trataba como a un niño todavía... y hablando de niños... Seiya seguía siendo un niño malcriado que únicamente se la pasaba molestando a sus compañeros; Shiryu, serio, reservado y sereno como siempre, lo regañaba; y Hyoga, un tanto frío e insensible, pero que al lado de Seiya se transformaba en otro diablo, disfrutaba de lo lindo acompañarlo en sus bromas.

La joven diosa recordaba que hacia un par de años, en el oriente, habían pasado unos sucesos muy extraños. El viejo maestro le había recomendado no ir, pues alguien más se haría cargo de todo. Ciertamente todo volvió a la normalidad, para alivio suyo.

Había sentido un tremendo poder en oriente en muchas ocasiones, una energía cálida y enorme...

Seguido, se preguntaba a quien podía pertenecer esa energía...

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

Tokio, Japón

Usagi corría tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas, estaba atrasada para una junta que Rei había concertado con carácter de urgente. La futura reina de Tokio de Cristal estaba demasiado apurada como para pensar, pero presentía que Rei, seguramente, había tenido alguna visión desastrosa del futuro, un posible peligro o una gran amenaza. Tenía miedo de eso... y de que Ami le regañara por romper su propio récord de impuntualidad.

Llegó barriéndose al Templo Hikawa, subió las largas escaleras tan rápido como pudo y literalmente voló al cuarto de la flama sagrada; donde todas sus amigas le esperaban, incluidas Haruka y compañía... Entonces el asunto sí era de gravedad como para que las outer senshi estuvieran ahí...

- Lo siento, se me hizo tarde y... – se disculpó, respirando agotadamente gracias a la tremenda carrera.

- Tranquila, Usagi, mejor siéntate y respira o te vas a desmayar – dijo Ami con gran calma, lo que tranquilizó a la princesa.

Usagi soltó un suspiro, mientras Rei le miraba reprobatoriamente y le reprochaba a Ami el siempre defenderla y excusarla de todo. Ami sólo sonrió. Una vez que todas guardaron silencio, Rei tomó la palabra.

- Supongo que habrán de imaginarse por qué las llamé – comenzó con un tono serio y frío, mirando únicamente a sus cuatro amigas.

- ¿Un enemigo, verdad? – preguntó Makoto con la misma seriedad y un gesto duro en su rostro.

- Sí. Pero éste es muy extraño... he tenido muchos sueños y, en todos... – titubeó un poco, mirando sólo a Usagi – Sailor Moon está sola contra él, no nos veo a ninguna de nosotras...

- El enemigo busca la cosa más preciada para la princesa de la Luna – aclaró Michiru, interviniendo en la explicación.

- ¿El Cristal de Plata? – preguntó Minako, por demás preocupada.

- Es lo más seguro – respondió la guerrera de los mares.

- Cierto... el Cristal de Plata es lo más importante que tiene Sailor Moon – musitó la sailor del amor en voz baja, como diciéndolo sólo para sí misma.

- El poder de éste enemigo es tremendamente fuerte – continuó Rei – Supera por mucho todo lo que hemos conocido hasta ahora. Pero...

Rei hizo una pausa, como buscando las palabras adecuadas, pero Michiru se le adelantó, sabiendo a la perfección lo que Rei quería decir.

- No se trata de un poder maligno – finalizó Michiru – Rei está en lo cierto, ésta energía en omnipresente y sobrecogedora en sus sueños, pero no es maligna, en ningún momento causa miedo. Sólo busca el Cristal de Plata de Sailor Moon.

- Y claro que no vamos a dárselo – murmuró Haruka, que hasta entonces se había mantenido de brazos cruzados – Con eso vamos a construir Tokio de Cristal, no le daremos nuestro futuro a una fuerza desconocida.

- Hay algo que también me parece muy extraño – intervino Setsuna, haciendo que todas le miraran; en primer lugar, por que ella podía ver el futuro más claramente que cualquier visión de Rei y reflejo del espejo de Michiru – Tokio de Cristal no parece estar muy afectado con la llegada de éste enemigo...

- ¿Esto nos afecta de forma más personal, verdad? – preguntó Minako, algo preocupada.

Las outer y Rei asintieron, lo que hizo que el resto se entristeciera.

- Y, este enemigo... – dijo Makoto – ¿Para cuándo lo esperamos?... ¿Cuándo vendrá?

- No sé con exactitud – respondió Setsuna – pero puedo asegurarte que será muy pronto...

El rostro canela de Setsuna se oscureció.

- Quizá en cuestión de días...

Usagi se puso de pie, después de escucharlas a todas, tenía un gesto decidido y confiado en su rostro. Todas le miraron, conociendo a la perfección lo que ese gesto quería decir... que ella no se rendiría ante ese enemigo ni le daría el Cristal de Plata.

- Si voy a pelear sola contra esos enemigos, lo haré – declaró de forma segura y seria – No dejaré que arruinen nuestro futuro. Si lo que quieren es el Cristal de Plata, no se los daré...

- No pelearás sola, Usagi, para eso estamos nosotras – intervino Mina, asumiendo de forma graciosa su posición como líder de las Sailors – Eres nuestra princesa y no vamos a dejarte sola... ¿verdad, chicas?

El resto de las senshis asintieron, con los ánimos recuperados. No se dejarían vencer así nada más.

Después de eso, todas se fueron a sus respectivas casas para tomar un descanso y prepararse mentalmente para su próxima batalla. Bueno... no todas se fueron del templo...

- Es raro que no hayas opinado nada, Ami – comentó Rei con un gesto extrañado.

- Hotaru tampoco habló – argumentó Ami con total tranquilidad, mientras bebía el té que Rei le había ofrecido hacía unos minutos.

- No te hagas la graciosa, sabes de lo que hablo.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Hay algo que te esté preocupando?

- No precisamente... es sólo que, últimamente he tenido una extraña sensación de...

Rei le miró, pensativa. ¿Qué podría tener tan preocupada a la chica genio del grupo? Pensándolo mejor, ella también se había sentido muy extraña últimamente, y no era a causa de sus sueños sobre el enemigo.

- ¿De qué?

- Ansiedad.

- ¿Ansiedad?

¡Era lo mismo que ella sentía!

- Como si alguien me estuviera buscando o...

- ¿Esperando? – supuso Rei, sabiendo a la perfección que se trataba de eso.

Ami le miró con extrañeza.

- Yo también he sentido lo mismo desde hace un par de semanas. Pero no logro descubrir a qué se deba.

- Temo que tenga algo qué ver con el enemigo – comentó Ami.

- Y yo... sólo espero que no sea nada malo...

La senshi del agua se puso de pie y tomó sus cosas.

- Tengo que irme, Rei, gracias por escucharme – le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

- No tienes nada qué agradecer, Ami, somos amigas, ¿o no?

- Cierto.

- Prometo que, en cuanto sepa algo de lo que nos pasa, te lo contaré de inmediato.

- De acuerdo. Adiós.

- Adiós.

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

- ¡Seiya, ven acá, no podrás escapar!

- ¡No me atrapas!

- ¡Esa broma fue lo último, no te lo perdonaré!

- ¡No fue para tanto, Hyoga, no tienes por qué ponerte así!

El ex-santo del Cisne corría tras su moreno amigo, que le había jugado una cruel broma... Escribirle una carta falsa de amor a nombre de Fler de Asdgar...

Shiryu miraba al par correr de un lado para otro en una de las plataformas de entrenamiento del Santuario, sólo negaba con la cabeza y trataba de ignorarlos, cosa imposible desde luego... Shun estaba junto a Shiryu leyendo una revista que había comprado en la ciudad, de lo más divertido al escuchar a sus amigos perseguirse por todos lados. Estaba de acuerdo con Hyoga en que la broma había sido muy cruel, pero concordaba con Seiya en que el gesto que puso Hyoga al ver la carta fue realmente gracioso.

- Son como un par de niños – musitó Shiryu, leyendo de reojo la revista que Shun tenía en sus manos.

El santo de Andrómeda sólo sonrió ante el comentario.

- Parecen divertirse – dijo Shun.

- No creo que quieras estar junto a ellos, ¿o sí?

- Je... no lo sé... tal vez un día de estos.

- Debes concentrarte en tus clases, Shun... esos dos sólo van a distraerte.

Shun volvió a sonreír... Estaba en una escuela preparatoria en Atenas, donde Shiryu ejercía como maestro de arte y deportes. Era muy sabio e inteligente, le tenía un respeto tremendo y siempre le hacía caso. Seiya y Hyoga, en cambio, alegaron tener que entrenar en el Santuario y protegerlo tiempo completo... no podían perder ese precioso tiempo en la escuela.

Shiryu tomaba el papel de hermano mayor de Shun cuando Ikki estaba de viaje... que era la mayor parte del año. El santo del Fénix a veces iba a visitar el Santuario, a su hermano, para ser más precisos. Por lo que Shiryu era quien vigilaba a Shun en la escuela... aun que no lo quisiera, él también lo trataba como a un niño de vez en cuando.

Antes de que Hyoga pudiera ponerle una mano encima a Seiya, Jabu, santo del Unicornio, llegó corriendo a ellos bastante apurado.

- ¡Seiya, la señorita Saori quiere verlos en el salón del Maestro! – exclamó Jabu un tanto asustado, lo que le dio mala espina a los cuatro amigos - ¡Hay un nuevo enemigo!

Ante eso, todos corrieron a donde Saori y el resto de los santos les esperaban.

- Ya que estamos todos aquí – comenzó Saori, visiblemente preocupada, pero firme – lamento decirle que el viejo maestro ha sentido la energía de un nuevo enemigo por los alrededores del Santuario.

- La de un dios, para ser más exactos... – dijo una cansada voz detrás de la joven diosa.

Era el viejo maestro.

- ¡Maestro! – exclamó Shiryu, sorprendido.

- Lamento que nos encontremos en una situación así, Shiryu, pero es una emergencia... Un dios está a punto de aparecer... Pero no estoy muy seguro de que quiera atacarnos o no.

- ¿Sabe de qué dios pueda tratarse, maestro? – le preguntó Saori.

El viejo negó con la cabeza.

- Aún no, pero estoy seguro de que pronto lo veremos.

Todos en el salón guardaron silencio. Entonces...

- ¡No me digan que se están rindiendo antes de tiempo! – exclamó Seiya con grandes ánimos – ¡Hemos vencido a dioses muy poderosos!... ¡Esto no hará gran diferencia, chicos, tenemos que confiar en nosotros!

Los ánimos de Seiya pronto se contagiaron a todos sus compañeros santos. Él tenía razón, ya antes habían vencido a otros dioses, si ese que estaba a punto de despertar pretendía lastimar a Atenea, ellos lo vencerían de la misma manera en que habían vencido a los otros.

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

Una grácil silueta caminaba entre las ruinas circundantes al Santuario de Atenea, se trataba de una figura femenina vestida con una toga blanca. Era una joven casi de la edad de Saori Kido, su cabello era largo y plateado y sus ojos ostentaban con enorme belleza un color gris como de luna.

Hacía un par de noches que había despertado, por fin, después de largos milenios de estar encerrada. La culpable de encerrarla era Atenea y algunos otros dioses que le ayudaron... pero ya vendría su venganza, tal como se lo propuso antes de ser encerrada. Pero, para lograrlo, necesitaba recuperar algo que le había sido arrebatado de manera injusta por su padre Zeus...

... sólo para dárselo como presente a una mortal...

Le habían quitado lo que más quería sólo por simple coquetería...

Le habían dado su tesoro a la reina del Milenio de Plata hacía varios milenios... quería recuperarlo y, con ello, vengarse de lo que Atenea le había hecho...

La grácil silueta contempló de nuevo la brillante luna y sonrió para sí...

Pronto recuperaría lo que era de ella... su más grande tesoro...

Primero tenía que encontrar a algún descendiente de la familia de la Luna ya que, seguramente, tendría en su poder aquello que le pertenecía.

La silueta era, ni más ni menos, que Selene, la diosa de la Luna...


	2. Parte 2

****

PARTE 2

Había decidido hacerle una pequeña visita a Atenea antes de ir a oriente a buscar a la princesa de la Luna. Le tomó un par de días recuperarse por completo y usar su poder divino para localizar su tesoro... y, donde estuviera su tesoro, estaría la princesa de la Luna... a ella no le haría nada, su objetivo era Atenea... pero...

- Pasó hace tanto tiempo... – pensó Selene en voz baja – Quizá ni siquiera lo recuerde.

Estaba algo cansada por que no tenía un cuerpo mortal donde hospedarse. Aún no sabía por qué o qué le liberado de su prisión, aún no le tocaba reencarnar, pero aprovecharía eso para recuperar su más preciado tesoro. Y volvería a su hogar.

Tenía un poco de energía almacenada, así que la usó para teletransportarse al Santuario, asegurándose de guardar una ración de cosmos para poder ir a oriente. Atenea y sus santos no le harían gran cosa si ella no tenía un cuerpo mortal aún. En cierta forma tenía sus ventajas estar así. Cerró sus ojos de luna y concentró su cosmos plateado, desapareciendo al instante.

Atenea sintió una descarga eléctrica en su espina dorsal al percibir un cosmos extraño en el Santuario. Seiya y sus amigos, que estaban ahí en esos momentos, notaron el sobresalto de su diosa y no tardaron en percibir lo mismo que ella.

De pronto, ante ellos, apareció una esbelta silueta femenina...

Los cuatro santos cubrieron a Atenea con sus cuerpos, poniéndose en pose de ataque de inmediato. El Santo de Sagitario, Seiya, fue el primero en hablar.

- ¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?! – le cuestionó el santo a la silueta, poniendo sus poderosos puños por delante.

Pero la silueta ignoró la pregunta de Seiya y encaró directamente a Atenea... a la reencarnación de ella en esa época... Lucía igual a como la recordaba, pero no parecía que la diosa le reconociera... Justo como lo sospechaba, habían pasado muchos milenios y era natural que ella le olvidara.

- Luces igual, Atenea, ¿me recuerdas? – le preguntó con su melodiosa y fina voz.

La joven diosa le miró con extrañeza... algo en ella le resultaba familiar, pero aún no lograba reconocerla... De pronto, escuchó la voz del viejo maestro en su mente...

"Atenea, ella es Selene, diosa de la Luna..."

- ¿Selene? – murmuró Saori en voz baja, pero ella alcanzó a escucharla y sonrió.

- Así es, soy yo... después de que me encerraras hace mucho tiempo, ¿lo recuerdas? – prosiguió Selene con una extraña sonrisa. Los santos, aunque sorprendidos al escuchar la identidad de esa diosa, no dejaban de cubrir a Saori con sus cuerpos.

Atenea, obviamente no recordaba casi nada, pero el sabio maestro llegó en su auxilio.

"Esto pasó hace un varios un par de Milenios, en la época de los dioses. Zeus te había mandado a encerrarla por que había desobedecido una orden y planeaba revelarse contra él"

"¿Porqué, maestro, porqué tuve qué hacer eso?"

"Zeus le había ordenado a Selene que le diera su más preciado tesoro a la, entonces, reina de la Luna..."

- ¡Así es, Atenea, mi padre me quitó lo que más apreciaba y, cuando intenté reclamarlo, te mandó a encerrarme! – alegó Selene, que había escuchado a la perfección la comunicación mental del maestro, casi al punto del llanto – Me encerraste aún sabiendo que fue injusto lo que me hizo... ¡Pero al fin me liberé y vas a pagar lo que me hiciste!

- ¡No dejaremos que toques a Saori! – intervino Seiya – ¡Primero tendrás que pasar sobre nosotros!

- Te siento muy débil – dijo Shiryu – ¿Cómo piensas pelear con nosotros en esas condiciones?

Selene rió con un poco de cinismo, antes de concentrar de nueva cuenta su cosmos plateado.

- Sólo venía a ponerlos sobre aviso, primero recuperaré lo que me quitaron y después vendré por ti, Atenea – dijo con tremenda confianza – En cuanto haya recuperado mi tesoro, lamentarás haberme encerrado...

Una sonora carcajada antecedió la retirada de la diosa.

- ¡Rayos! – musitó Hyoga con rabia – ¿Adónde habrá ido?

- Su cosmos ha desaparecido del Santuario, podría estar en cualquier lugar del mundo – dijo Saori con un poco de desesperación – Sólo nos queda a esperar que regrese.

Y, de nuevo, la voz del maestro vino en ayuda de la joven diosa de la sabiduría. El resto de los santos también pudieron escuchar, ésta vez, la voz del maestro; que había regresado a China hacía un par de días.

"Atenea, Selene ha ido a oriente..."

"¿A oriente?"

"Si, ¿recuerdas la energía que sentiste hace un par de años?"

"Si, la recuerdo, maestro"

"Se trataba de una de las últimas descendientes de la Familia de la Luna, la princesa Serenity y futura reina de Tokio de Cristal..."

En cuestión de minutos, el maestro les relató parte de la historia del Milenio de Plata y las batallas que había tenido la princesa de la Luna contra diversos enemigos; junto con sus Sailor Senshis, las guerreras de la Luna Blanca.

"Maestro, ¿qué es lo que quiere recuperar Selene?" le preguntó Shiryu, un tanto preocupado.

"No lo sé con exactitud, pero sospecho que se trate del legendario Cristal de Plata. Una piedra repleta de sorprendentes poderes. Creo que Selene planea recuperar el Cristal y, con éste, todo su cosmos"

"Debemos ir a Japón cuanto antes y poner sobre advertencia a la Princesa de la Luna" dijo Seiya con apuro. "No podemos dejar que Selene le quite el Cristal de Plata"

En ese momento, algunos santos llegaron al salón, después de percibir, un poco tardíamente, la presencia de la otra diosa.

- Jabu, pide un jet ahora mismo, iré con Seiya y sus amigos a Japón – ordenó Saori en cuanto vio al santo del Unicornio.

- A la orden – respondió – Nosotros también iremos con usted.

- No. Quiero que tú te encargues de cuidar el Santuario, Jabu – repuso la diosa, con especial énfasis en el nombre del chico – Tú te harás cargo de todo en el Santuario... ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

- ¡Por supuesto, señorita Kido!

- Ahora, pide el jet por favor, nuestro enemigo ha ido a oriente y tenemos que alcanzarlo.

El joven santo corrió a buscar a Tatsumi, que era quien podía proporcionarles el jet. En tanto, Hyoga informaba al resto de los santos de la situación.

Su transporte llegó en cuestión de minutos.

"Le tomará un par de días a Selene recuperar su energía, mientras, pueden encontrar a la Princesa antes que ella" le aconsejó el maestro.

Atenea y sus cuatro santos se dirigieron a oriente, esperando encontrar a la Princesa de la Luna y evitar que le entregara el Cristal de Plata. Según el maestro, Selene tendría mucho poder en cuanto recuperara su tesoro. No permitirían que Selene provocara una catástrofe por culpa de sus deseos de venganza.

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

- ¿Lo has sentido, Ami?

- Sí... esa sensación ha crecido mucho desde ayer... me siento muy extraña, Rei.

- Y yo... y aún no he podido encontrar la causa...

- Creo tener una pequeña pista... 

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. Un par de focos de energía se acerca a Tokio, una de ellas era muy débil, pero la otra era enorme... Puede que se deba a eso.

- ¿Y cómo es que yo no las he sentido?

- Por lo mismo que estamos algo confundidas y ansiosas, una de las energías nos afecta directamente; si pude localizarlas, fue gracias a mi computadora. Es imposible que ella salga afectada con sensaciones.

Ami escuchó un largo suspiro al otro lado de la línea. Después, un breve silencio por parte de su amiga.

- Me pregunto si las demás también se sentirán igual que nosotras – murmuró Rei, más para sí que para Ami.

- Habría que preguntarles, si no es así, entonces estamos enloqueciendo – comentó Ami de forma irónica, lo que hizo que Rei sonriera.

- De acuerdo. Tú ve con Haruka y las demás, yo iré con Mina y Mako. No estoy muy segura de que Usagi se sienta igual que nosotras... después de todo, ella es la princesa.

- Vale, te hablo en un par de horas.

- OK. Nos llamamos en un rato.

Colgaron las bocinas y cada una fue a donde le correspondía. Para sorpresa suya, todas sus amigas se habían estado sintiendo igual; pero lo atribuyeron a la tremenda energía que desprendía el nuevo enemigo. Decidieron no comentarle nada a Usagi para no preocuparla, pues la pelea le afectaba directamente a ella, y no querían que se presionara más de lo que, seguramente, ya estaba.

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

El jet llegó al aeropuerto privado de la Fundación Kido en unas cuantas horas. Tendrían que usar todos sus recursos para localizar a la Princesa de la Luna antes de que Selene recuperara un poco de su cosmos, lo más segura es que ella ya la tenía localizada.

Saori dio la orden de rastrear la extraña energía que había aparecido en Tokio hacía algunos meses (N de A: la batalla con Galaxia) y encontrar su lugar de origen. Por otro lado, también le ordenó al Santo de Andrómeda que hiciera uso de sus fieles cadenas para localizar el cosmos de la Princesa. Shun la encontró primero en uno de los suburbios de Tokio, en la zona de Juuban para ser más precisos.

De inmediato, todos fueron en camino.

- Me alegra que la hayas localizado primero, Shun, sabía que podría confiar en ti – le felicitó Saori, a lo que el joven santo respondió con un sonrojo y una sonrisa – Creo que puedo sentir su cosmos conforme nos acercamos.

- ¿Crees que ella ya haya sentido la presencia de Selene? – le preguntó Shiryu a su diosa, mirándole con sus ojos serenos.

- Quizá sí... aun que no podría asegurarlo... – contestó Saori – De todos modos le explicaremos todo en cuanto demos con ella.

- Una alianza con ella nos haría más fácil la batalla con Selene – comentó Hyoga – Ambos saldríamos beneficiados, ella no perdería su cristal, y nosotros podríamos protegerte mejor.

Los cinco iban en una veloz limosina en dirección a Juuban, que se hallaba bastante cerca de donde estaba la Fundación Kido. Llegarían en menos de una hora.

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

- ¡No puede ser, de nuevo tarde a la junta! – gritó Usagi con inmenso terror – ¡Ami ahora sí va a regañarme!

En su loca carrera, trato de ganarle al alto del semáforo y cruzó en cuanto éste puso luz verde a los autos... un auto negro estuvo por atropellarla, pero éste alcanzó a frenar antes de golpear a la chica...

Usagi simplemente soltó un leve gritó y se cubrió con sus brazos... sintiendo que el corazón lo tenía en la garganta...

- ¡Niña tonta, fíjate la próxima vez cómo cruzas la calle! – le gritó un hombre calvo que se asomó del auto negro.

Se trataba de una elegante limosina.

Usagi pronto se recuperó del susto y encaró al conductor, por demás molesta.

- ¡Cafre! – le gritó – ¡Tenga cuidado la próxima vez, no es seguro que conduzca así de rápido!

De pronto, recordó la junta y regresó a su carrera, no sin antes enseñarle la lengua al conductor.

- ¡Niña loca! – gritó Tatsumi con enfado y arrancó el vehículo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Tatsumi, esa niña te ha hecho enojar? – le preguntó Seiya burlonamente – Cafre, estuviste a punto de atropellarla.

- ¡Tú cállate o te echo del carro a patadas!

Seiya comenzó a reír y a burlarse de Tatsumi, pero Saori había contemplado a la chica hasta que se perdió de vista... entonces...

- Tatsumi, sigue a esa chica – ordenó de pronto al sentir una extraña energía en ella.

- Pero, señorita Saori.

- Apresúrate o vamos a perderla – insistió, ansiosa.

- A la orden.

Rápido, Tatsumi dio una vuelta en 'u' y dobló en la misma esquina en la que se había ido la chica. Saori parecía presentir algo. Sus santos le miraban con expectación.

- Pude sentirla... – murmuró la diosa con gesto pensativo – ella era la princesa, es esa chica, no puedo equivocarme.

- ¿Ella? – preguntó Seiya un tanto incrédulo – Pues no lo parece.

- Ni tú tampoco pareces ser un respetable santo dorado, Seiya... – musitó Hyoga con malicia – así que no creo que estés en posición para criticar...

Seiya le miró con enojo...

- Si tú eres el poderoso santo de Sagitario, no dudo que ella sea la Princesa de la Luna... – agregó aún más sonriente, antes de que Seiya se le lanzara encima.

- ¡Ahora sí verás, Hyoga, voy a hacerte paleta de hielo!

- Ya dejen de pelear, parecen niños – les regaño Shiryu con un tono duro – Estamos en una situación crítica, no es el momento adecuado para estar jugando.

Al instante, ambos dejaron de pelear. Saori sólo sonrió, aunque por unos segundos, y volvió sus pensamientos hacia esa chica. No podía equivocarse... era ella... Por lo menos la habían encontrado incluso antes de que Selene recuperara su cosmos.

Era excelente. Tenía confianza en volver a encerrarla y volver en paz al Santuario. Habían tenido más de tres años de paz y tranquilidad, y quería que todo siguiera así... Por lo menos hasta que esa chica fundara Tokio de Cristal y gobernara el mundo como se lo había predicho el viejo maestro. También supo que ella misma iba a proteger y a ayudar a la reina Serenity en el futuro.

No tardaron en divisar a la chica subiendo la escaleras de un pequeño templo sintoísta. En ese mismo lugar, todos sintieron varias presencias poderosas... seguramente se trataba de las guerreras de la luna, las legendarias Sailor Senshi.

Pero ellas no despedían cosmos como ellos, su poder parecía provenir de otra fuente, una muy distinta al del poder del universo, al de las estrellas.

Se detuvieron frente al templo y Saori le ordenó a Tatsumi que se retirara de ahí y se refugiara en la Fundación, por si algo llegaba a salirse de control. El fiel sirviente obedeció y dejó a los cinco ahí.

- Subamos, chicos, tenemos que hablar con la Princesa – dijo Saori, comenzando a subir por las largas escaleras.

Los cuatro santos asintieron y caminaron tras su diosa. Todos llevaban sus armaduras en sus cajas, listos para conocer a la Princesa de la Luna.


	3. Parte 3

****

PARTE 3

- ¡Ay, esa Usagi, siempre llega tarde! – se quejó Rei, después de estar dando vueltas por la sala de la flama por más de quince minutos.

- Ya debiste haberte acostumbrado, Rei – murmuró Ami con una sonrisa, ganándose una mala mirada de la guerrera de fuego.

- Por cierto, ¿aún no saben a qué se debe que estemos tan ansiosas? – preguntó Haruka a Ami y Rei.

- No – respondió Rei – pero Ami supone que pueda deberse a éste nuevo enemigo.

- El poder que ellos emanan es muy extraño, su naturaleza es muy distinta a la nuestra, o aún a la de Usagi – explicó Ami – Puede que eso sea lo que nos afecta, es sólo eso, no creo equivocarme... Nuestra energía y la de nuestros antiguos enemigos estaban en la misma frecuencia, pero ésta es distinta, por eso nos sentimos así.

La teoría pareció satisfacer a sus amigas.

- ¡No llego! – gritó una familiar voz cerca de ahí.

Todas suspiraron... era Usagi, al fin...

A los pocos segundos, la rubia apareció en la sala, jadeando, sudando, y con la lengua de fuera. Las chicas soltaron otro suspiro mientras su princesa recuperaba el aire.

De pronto, Rei se sobresaltó al sentir una poderosa presencia acercarse al templo...

- ¿Qué pasa, Rei? – le preguntó Makoto, asustada al igual que todas.

- Una presencia muy fuerte se acerca... – musitó Rei, temblando – Nunca había sentido nada así en mi vida... es... demasiado poderosa...

Entonces, Ami también pareció temblar al sentir aquella presencia que le sobrecogió el corazón. Su pecho latía con una fuerza inusitada, pero trató de disimular, pues no era el momento adecuado como para mostrarse así. Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces sin que nadie lo notara y puso atención a lo que decían sus amigas...

- ¡Dioses! – exclamó Rei, abriendo sus ojos como platos.

- ¿Rei, qué sucede ahora? – le preguntó Michiru.

- La presencia... está en el templo... – murmuró Rei con extraño terror, mientras sudaba copiosamente.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡Chicas, transformémonos! – ordenó Mina al instante, siendo la primera en blandir su pluma de transformación.

- ¡Sí!

Al instante, todas se transformaron y salieron corriendo a la explanada delantera del templo. Rei aún parecía un poco perturbada, pero Ami estaba demasiado mareada y apenas si lograba disimular ante sus amigas... aquella energía la embriagaba y le cortaba los sentidos... y no entendía por qué... Pero ya descubriría a qué se debía aquello.

En ese momento, una joven mujer, más o menos de la edad de ellas, apareció en el umbral del Templo Hikawa, escoltada por cuatro chicos que cargaban pesadas cajas de metal... La joven era la que desprendía aquella energía... Entonces, también comenzaron a sentir la que emanaba de esos cuatro chicos...

Eran personas sumamente poderosas... Pero, lo extraño, es que ya no sentían ningún temor... sino una inmensa paz que les recorría las venas a cada segundo. Ami era la que aún no se recuperaba, ver a esa joven le había hecho sentir más extraña de lo que ya estaba.

En tanto, Saori y sus santos estaban sorprendidos de haberse encontrado con nueve chicas vestidas en un vistoso uniforme marinero... todas ellas desprendían una energía muy especial, muy cálida y pacífica, pero igualmente poderosa... Muy en especial, la de la chica que estaba en medio de todas y que vestía un traje aún más llamativo que el de sus compañeras...

Ella era la princesa...

Ellas eran las Sailor Senshi...

- ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! – les preguntó de forma ruda una de las senshis, una rubia de cabello corto.

- Por favor, les ruego que no nos tengan desconfianza – dijo Saori con voz muy dulce – Soy Saori Kido... la reencarnación de la diosa Atenea. Ellos son cuatro de mis santos, mis guerreros guardianes... y hemos venido a buscar a la Princesa de la Luna – continuó, mirando fijamente a Usagi.

Las senshi se miraron entre sí, incrédulas...

¡Una diosa de verdad estaba frente a ellas!... De no ser por que Ami las había torturado con un breve curso de mitología griega, no hubieran sabido que ella era la diosa griega de la guerra sabia e inteligente.

Usagi dio un paso adelante y encaró a la diosa, ya menos asustada que hace rato...

- Yo soy la Princesa Serenity de la Luna y ellas son mis guerreras guardianas, las Sailor Senshis– respondió con solemne cortesía – ¿Para qué me buscaba, diosa Atenea?

Saori sonrió ante el saludo y, segura de que ellas no les tenían desconfianza, caminó hacia Usagi y le extendió la mano en seña amistosa. Usagi correspondió el saludo, sonriente.

- ¿Les parece si entramos al templo y hablamos con más calma? – preguntó Saori, soltando la pequeña mano de la chica.

- De acuerdo – respondió, antes de dirigirse a sus amigas – Chicas, no hay ningún problema, quitémonos nuestra transformación – dijo mientras volvía a su identidad civil.

El resto pronto le imitó y guiaron a sus invitados al interior del templo.

Después de una breve presentación, Saori fue de inmediato la grano. No podían perder tiempo. Les explicó que Selene, la diosa de la Luna, era el enemigo que les acechaba. Pero sólo buscaba recuperar su mayor tesoro: el Cristal de Plata... y con él, pelear en su contra.

- Ya temíamos que el enemigo buscaba el Cristal de Plata – dijo Setsuna – Lo que no sabíamos, era que se trataba de una diosa.

- Pero... – intervino Mina – ¿Quieren decir que el Cristal de Plata pertenecía a Selene?

- Así es – respondió Shiryu – Originalmente era de ella, pero Zeus le obligó a entregárselo a la reina de la Luna y ella se molestó mucho. Fue cuando envío a nuestra diosa a encerrar a Selene.

- Y ahora ella quiere venganza, ¿verdad? – musitó Haruka, la diosa asintió.

Saori volvió a tomar la palabra, dirigiéndose especialmente a Usagui.

- Hemos venido desde Grecia para proponerte una alianza, Sailor Moon – dijo la diosa con cierta emoción – Sólo así venceremos a Selene... aunque esté débil, sigue siendo una deidad, y ese sólo hecho la vuelve peligrosa...

Usagi meditó la idea, pero fue por pocos segundos. Contenta, le dio la mano a Atenea.

- Claro que acepto – respondió, mientras la diosa le tomaba la mano – Juntas venceremos a Selene.

Saori asintió y estrechó con un poco de fuerza la mano de Usagi.

- ¡Esto es excelente! – exclamó Seiya, que por alguna extraña razón había mantenido un respetuoso silencio desde que había llegado al templo – Nunca habíamos tenido una alianza así.

- ¡Woaaaa, tienes razón, Seiya! – le siguió Mina - ¡Lo mejor que es que estaremos aliadas a unos chicos guapos como ustedes!

Ante el comentario, los santos se sonrojaron, Seiya incluido... Mina parecía de lo más tranquila, mientras sus amigas le miraban reprobatoriamente. 

- ¡Ya te hemos dicho que te comportes cuando tenemos invitados! – le gritó Makoto, por demás sonrojada de la pena (y de que estaba de acuerdo con el comentario de Mina, también) – Eres la líder de las Sailors, recuérdalo.

- Oh, vamos, Mako, no es para tanto... ¡Ellos son tan guapos... te aseguro que no tardamos en conseguir novio!... ¡JA, JA, JA!

Ante la maniática risa de Mina y su nuevo comentario, los santos se sonrojaron aún más. Saori y Usagi pronto comenzaron a reír... y pronto todos le siguieron...

- Vaya manera de atender a nuestros invitados – murmuró Rei – No les he ofrecido ni un té, dejen voy a la cocina y no tardaré en traerles algo, con su permiso.

La sacerdotisa se puso de pie y se encaminó a la cocina, casi de inmediato, Ami se levantó tras ella...

- Deja te ayudo.

- De acuerdo.

El par se retiró, mientras las risas en la sala de la flama continuaban. Rei de inmediato notó que Ami estaba muy extraña. Ya en la cocina, Ami casi se desploma en el suelo, de no ser por que Rei alcanzó a sujetarla...

- ¡Ami!... ¿Estás bien?... ¿qué tienes? – le preguntó, asustada.

- Sólo estoy mareada, lo siento... es que no quise preocupar a las demás – respondió Ami en voz baja.

Rei la sentó en una de las sillas y le dio un vaso con agua.

- Por favor, dime qué pasa...

- Desde que Atenea está aquí, me he sentido muy extraña... la sensación que habíamos estado sintiendo desde hace tiempo, se incrementó en mi al estar cerca de ella... No lo entiendo...

- Creo que esto sólo nos pasa a nosotras dos – dijo Rei, que comenzó a preparar el té – Yo también siento que mis ansias y mis nervios han crecido de un día para otro... pero tú pareces afectada por la diosa Atenea...

- ¿Y tú?

- Aún no lo sé... debe ser otra cosa...

Mantuvieron un rato de silencio, hasta que Ami habló, ya recuperada del mareo.

- Rei... prométeme que guardarás esto en secreto... al menos hasta que sepamos a qué se debe.

- Lo prometo, Ami, sólo si tu me prometes lo mismo.

Ami asintió y le ayudó a su amiga a terminar el té.

Pronto, el par llegó a la sala de la flama con una bandeja de té y bocadillos. Después de comer, Saori y sus santos se disculparon para retirarse; Rei les había ofrecido hospedaje, pero Saori argumentó que la Fundación Kido estaba muy cerca de ahí.

- En par de días, Selene va a recuperar su cosmos, probablemente venga directo contigo – dijo Saori, mientras las chicas les habían escoltado hasta la calle. Iban a irse caminando – Estaremos atentos y en contacto por si algo pasa.

- Nosotras podremos sentir cuando Selene despierte – dijo Michiru, mostrándoles su espejo y señalando a Rei con una mirada.

- Vendremos en cuanto también sintamos que ella despierte – continuó Shiryu – La señorita Kido será la primera en sentir la aparición de la diosa.

- Nos reuniremos aquí cuando el momento llegue, mientras, será mejor esperar – finalizó Saori, inclinándose educadamente ante ellas, antes de retirarse junto con sus santos.

Poco a poco, también las senshis se retiraron a sus casas para descansar... en especial las ocho senshis, que aún tenían esa extraña sensación de ansias; y más Ami, que desde que vio a Atenea, se sentía mareada y con... demasiadas energías, tantas, que las mismas le hacían sentirse cansada y pesada.

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

Abrió los ojos después de un par de días de haber llegado a Tokio. Estuvo oculta en un cerezo del parque Juuban, esperando a recuperar algo de sus energías.

No tardó en sentir la presencia de Atenea y algunos santos suyos cerca de su tesoro... Se había adelantado... Pero no tenía la más mínima importancia, eso no evitaría que recuperara su tesoro, nada podría hacer Atenea para detenerla... su tesoro vendría sólo, únicamente tendría que llamarlo y ya... éste aparecería frente a ella...

Salió del cerezo.

Era de noche y su preciosa luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo... tan grande y plateada...

Tan hermosa...

En cuanto recupera su tesoro y derrotara a Atenea, regresaría a Grecia y reconstruiría su templo, desde donde podía verse mejor la luna. Como extrañaba esas noches cuando contemplaba la luna al lado de...

- Pronto te recuperaré, tesoro mío... y volveremos a nuestro hogar.

Dicho eso, caminó tranquilamente a través del parque e hizo crecer su cosmos, sabiendo que Atenea, sus santos y la princesa de la Luna aparecerían ahí de un momento a otro.

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

Usagi y Mina, transformadas en Sailor Senshis, corrían en dirección al Templo Hikawa... Acababan de avisarles que Selene por fin había aparecido. Todas estaban ahí, y también se encontraban Atenea y sus santos, seguramente.

Usagi parecía nerviosa, cosa que Mina notó de inmediato. La rubia senshi de Venus sabía que su princesa estaba nerviosa... y la comprendía perfectamente bien.

- Jamás te dejaremos sola, Sailor Moon, lo sabes – dijo Sailor Venus mientras le sonreía.

Usagi le miró con agradecimiento y asintió.

- Lo sé, Minako, gracias.

- Así que deja esa cara y confía en que venceremos a esa diosa... Después de todo, otra diosa nos está ayudando...

La princesa sonrió aún más y recuperó su gesto seguro y confiado. No tardaron en llegar al templo, donde todo mundo les esperaba; las sailor, los santos y Atenea.

Notaron que todos miraban al Santo de Andrómeda, que usaba, al igual que sus compañeros, unas preciosas armaduras metálicas. La única diferencia, es que los ropajes de Shun eran de color magenta, mientras que sus amigos vestían armaduras de oro. El Santo de Andrómeda hacía uso de sus cadenas para localizar la posición de Selene.

Al mismo tiempo, Neptune con su espejo, Mars con su telequinesis, y Mercury con su computadora; buscaban por su lado a la diosa.

Pronto, los cuatro dieron con el lugar exacto... El parque No. 10...

- De acuerdo, es hora de ir a pelear – dijo Seiya, que portaba con singular orgullo sus ropajes de Sagitario – Todos listos, ¿verdad?

Sus amigos y las senshis asintieron con la cabeza.

- Bien, vámonos.

En cuestión de minutos, llegaron al parque. No tardaron en localizar a Selene de pie en medio de éste, esperándoles con gran paciencia y una confiada sonrisa. Se acercaron a la diosa a una distancia prudente, Atenea y Sailor Moon al frente de todos.

- Me alegra que no hayan tardado tanto – dijo Selene, mirando a la diosa y a la princesa de forma alternada.

Sonrió y miró fijamente a Sailor Moon, reconociéndola al instante como la Princesa de la Luna gracias a la marca que tenía en la frente.

- Serenity, veo que has traído mi tesoro contigo – murmuró con una sonrisa.

Instintivamente, Sailor Moon cubrió el broche que estaba en su pecho...


	4. Parte 4

****

PARTE 4

- ¡No te entregaré nada, Selene! – gritó Sailor Moon con seguridad.

- Eso ya lo sabía... – musitó Selene – Mi tesoro es tan valioso e importante, que estarías loca si me lo entregaras así como así... Es único y te comprendo. Yo tampoco quería entregarlo, pero Zeus me obligó y Atenea me encerró por desobedecer.

Su voz tenía un dejo de tristeza y coraje, pero no tardó en encarar a la otra diosa ahí presente. Esa tonta creía que iba a pelear, pero no lo haría, no cuando podía recuperar su tesoro sin ningún esfuerzo.

- De todos modos, me pertenece y tengo derecho a reclamarlo – continuó con sequedad – Será mejor que me lo entregues y no opongas resistencia, Serenity.

- ¡Jamás! – exclamó Sailor Moon – ¡Necesito el Cristal de Plata para asegurar nuestro futuro en Tokio de Cristal!... ¡Nunca te entregaré el Cristal de Plata!

Ante los reclamos de Sailor Moon, Selene pareció confusa... ¿acaso ellos pensaban que...

- No me digan que... – murmuró, aún sorprendida, antes de soltarse en sonora y divertida carcajada. Todos le miraron con extrañeza.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – le preguntó Atenea, seria – No le veo lo divertido a nada.

Selene dejó de reír a los pocos segundos, volviendo a encarar a la princesa.

- ¿Tan importante es el Cristal de Plata para ti? – le cuestionó Selene enseguida.

Sailor Moon, aunque extrañada con la pregunta, respondió con tremenda seguridad...

- ¡Claro que lo es!... ¡y no voy a entregártelo!

Selene esbozó una pequeña sonrisa e hizo aumentar su aura... cosa que sorprendió a los santos y a Atenea, ella sólo gastaba la poca energía que tenía... ¿porqué hacía eso? Era tonto...

- Tampoco es necesario que me lo entregues, Serenity – dijo con un encogimiento de hombros, desviando su mirada ligeramente a un lado – Después de todo, ese es el regalo que le hice a tus antepasados...

- ¿Uh? – Sailor Moon parecía confundida... ¿entonces no era el Cristal de Plata lo que ella buscaba?

- No puedo reclamar un regalo que hice de corazón – continuó Selene – Pero si el Cristal de Plata es tan importante para ti, no te preocupes, que eso no es lo que busco...

La princesa palideció, al igual que Atenea y sus santos.

- ¡Has hablado, Serenity, tú misma has dicho que el Cristal de Plata es lo más importante para ti!... – exclamó con voz poderosa, mientras hacía crecer aún más su cansado cosmos – ¡Entonces no te molestara que invoque a mi tesoro!

Su cosmos plateado creció al límite...

- ¡Yo, Selene, diosa de la Luna, invoco a mi más grande tesoro!

El viento sopló de forma impresionante, mientras la Luna brillaba en todo lo alto, como respondiendo a los ruegos de la diosa.

- ¡Invoco a mis guerreras guardianas!...

Ante eso, Atenea, Serenity y los santos palidecieron aún más... Ahora entendían todo... el tesoro de Selene no era el Cristal de Plata... eran las guerreras de la Luna...

- ¡Invoco a mis Senshis!... ¡Invoco a Minako, Senshi de Venus y guerrera del amor; líder de mi fuerza!

De inmediato, todos voltearon hacia las guerreras, que estaban brillando en la misma aura que Selene y parecían sumergidas en una especie de hechizo. En ese momento, ante la invocación, Minako dio un formidable salto y quedó frente a Selene. Su sailor suit no tardó en desaparecer, dejando en su lugar un similar ropaje de metal en tonos naranjas y amarillos. Minako se inclinó ante Selene y permaneció en silencio, con la cabeza baja.

El resto no podía creer lo que presenciaba... Sailor Moon se había quedado sin aliento...

- ¡Invoco a Makoto, Senshi de Júpiter y guerrera del Rayo!

Makoto imitó los movimientos de Minako y, mientras saltaba en el aire, su traje de sailor también desapareció y se transformó en una armadura verde esmeralda. Aterrizó al lado de Minako y también se inclinó ante Selene.

- ¡Invoco a Haruka, Senshi de Urano y guerrera del Viento!

La diosa les invocó una por una, hasta que sólo quedaban Sailor Mercury y Sailor Mars... Por ese largo rato, Usagi había tratado de acercarse a ellas, pero una extraña barrera le impedía estar siquiera a cinco metros de distancia...

- ¡Invoco a Ami, Senshi de Mercurio y guerrera del agua y el conocimiento!

Pero, Ami no respondió de inmediato a la orden, cosa que extrañó a todos, Selene incluida... pero no tardó en adivinar a qué se debía... Repitió la invocación y, ésta vez, Ami sí reaccionó, tomando su lugar frente a Selene.

- Atenea... – dijo Selene con una enorme sonrisa – ¿Recuerdas a Ami?

Ante la pregunta, Saori pareció confundida, cosa que la otra diosa notó.

- No puedo creerlo, pero te lo explicaré brevemente... no sin antes llamar a mi última guerrera... ¡Invoco a Rei, Senshi de Marte y guerrera del Fuego!

Una vez que reunió a todas las chicas. Miró al resto y sonrió, satisfecha.

- Atenea, tú misma me regalaste a Ami hace mucho tiempo... – dijo Selene – Tú y Hermes... ¿Lo recuerdas?

- ¿Uh?

- Ya veo que no... Las Senshis son guerreras que los demás dioses crearon y me regalaron, mi padre me dio a Makoto, Ares a Rei, Afrodita a Minako y así sucesivamente... Pero, la diferencia con Ami, es que tú y Hermes la crearon del agua. Las Senshis eran mis guerreras guardianas y mis mejores amigas, así como los son tus Santos o lo eran los Generales de Marina para Poseidón.

Mientras daba sus explicaciones, lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus ojos.

- Pero, después de que mi padre se encaprichara con la reina de la Luna, decidió darle a mis guerreras sin siquiera consultármelo. Me las quitó a la fuerza y se las entregó en forma de Princesas de los demás planetas del Milenio de Plata. Les borró la memoria y les minó sus poderes divinos, para que no fueran más fuertes que el Cristal de Plata que yo misma le había regalado a la reina Serenity.

Sailor Moon no podía creer lo que escuchaba... también empezó a llorar...

- Y yo quise recuperar a mis amigas... – sollozó – Pero Zeus te envió a encerrarme por no cumplir su voluntad – agregó, mirando a Atenea con molestia.

Por alguna razón, todos comprendían que Selene tenía toda la razón, que con justa razón pedía venganza... le habían quitado a sus amigas a la fuerza y encerrado por no querer entregarlas. Usagi era quien mejor entendía lo que sentía Selene, la rubia princesa tenía una facilidad de empatía que la hacía única... Ahora era ella quien perdía a sus amigas y le había dolido en el alma... seguramente Selene se sintió de la misma manera cuando se las quitaron...

Lloraba, mientras miraba a Selene con un gesto un tanto arrepentido y culpable...

Le había dicho a Selene que lo que más le importaba era el Cristal de Plata, ¿con qué cara le iba a pedir que se las devolviera?... Ahora entendía el significado del sueño de Rei, de por qué ella estaba sola contra el enemigo y sin ninguna de sus amigas cerca.

Había traicionado la amistad que tenía con ellas ocho...

Ellas ahora estaban con Selene y seguramente ya no la recordaban... eso le dolió aún más... de la misma manera en que debió sentirse Selene cuando Zeus le borró la memoria a las guerreras antes de entregárselas a su antepasada.

Cayó de rodillas y se soltó en un llanto más sonoro, los Santos lo notaron y Shiryu fue quien se acercó a consolarla. Pasó su brazo por los hombros de la chica y le pedía con suaves susurros que se tranquilizara, que todo saldría bien... pero nada parecía consolar a la Princesa, no cuando había perdido a las personas que más quería.

- ¡Chicas, denles una lección a los Santos de Atenea antes de nuestra gran batalla! – exclamó Selene, que se hallaba muy cansada de haber usado todo su cosmos.

Ante la orden, Minako fue la primera en ponerse de pie...

- ¡Ya saben qué hacer amigas! – clamó la Senshi del Amor – ¡Adelante!

De inmediato, todas se lanzaron sobre los cuatro Santos. Minako y Makoto eligieron a Seiya como rival, Haruka y Michiru fueron con Hyoga, Hotaru y Setsuna sobre Shun, y Ami y Rei contra Shiryu. Pero, debido a que Sailor Moon se hallaba al lado del joven Santo de Libra, Ami se adelantó y tomó a la princesa por la cintura para quitarla del camino de un seguro ataque de Rei contra el Santo.

- ¡Fire Soul Bird!

Shiryu alcanzó a cubrirse con uno de los escudos, pero ese fuego en forma de ave, un fénix sin duda alguna, tenía una temperatura formidable y se le estaba quemando el brazo.

En tanto, Ami, con Usagi en brazos, se situó delante de una asustada Atenea.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí, senshi? – le preguntó a la joven de cabello azul, pero ésta sólo le sonrió y depositó a Usagi en el suelo.

- Mi señora Atenea, me creó y estoy imposibilitada a hacerle daño a usted o a uno de sus Santos – explicó la Senshi, inclinando la cabeza ante ella – Será mi señora Selene quien se encargue de pelear con usted en otra ocasión. Pero, al menos por mí, no deberá preocuparse, ni siquiera por mis compañeras... ya sabemos que todo ataque dirigido a un dios ha de ser devuelto al agresor.

Atenea más o menos se tranquilizó, pero volvió la vista a las peleas y vio que a sus Santos no les iba muy bien... Las Senshis eran muy poderosas... y sabía que se debía a que eran guerreras creadas directamente por los dioses.

- ¡Nebula Chain!

La brillante cadena salió del brazo de la armadura del Santo de Andrómeda y se dirigió, de forma circular, a su par de contrincantes. Shun se sentía terrible de tener que pelear contra unas chicas a las que consideraba sus amigas, pero se dio cuenta de que ellas peleaban sin consideración alguna y no dudarían en matarlo de ser posible.

Las Senshis de la Muerte y el Tiempo esquivaron maravillosamente la cadena de plata de Shun y se acercaron a él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, acorralándolo.

- ¡Time Stop! – exclamó Setsuna, concentrando su energía en su Orbe de Gránate.

De pronto, el tiempo se detuvo sólo alrededor del joven Santo de Andrómeda. Aprovechando eso, Hotaru concentró su mortal energía y la dirigió al indefenso chico...

- ¡Death Reborn Revolution!

El ataque dio de lleno, despedazando la armadura de Shun en cientos de pedazos y lastimándolo de gravedad. Al caer al suelo, el efecto del ataque de Setsuna ya había pasado. Shun simplemente ya estaba inconsciente y fuera de combate.

El par de senshis sólo regresó al lado de su diosa y le ayudaron a mantenerse de pie, pues estaba muy agotada.

A los otros tres tampoco les iba muy bien...

Hyoga se debatía valientemente contra el par que le había tocado, pero...

- ¡Diamond Dust!

- ¡Submarine Reflection!

El polvo de diamantes de Hyoga y el reflejo del espejo de Michiru chocaron con tremenda fuerza, pero el ataque de la Senshi tenía más potencia y no tardó en hacer retroceder al helado disparo del rubio. Hyoga no podía creer que el ataque de esa chica fuera tan fuerte. Poco a poco se le acababan las energías para seguir sosteniendo su defensa...

Pero, no tardó en recordar que esa chica siempre estaba al lado de la Senshi del Viento... se asustó al no ver a Haruka por ningún lado...

- ¡World Shaking!

Una potente esfera de energía se estrelló contra la espalda del Santo Dorado de Acuario, tirándolo y haciéndolo un blanco fácil de la descarga de Michiru. Hyoga sólo salió volando a diez metros de distancia, sin fuerzas para volver a levantarse y lastimado hasta los huesos. No pudo enfrentarlas a las dos... de hecho, sabía que no hubiera podido con una sola de ellas.

En cuanto acabaron con el santo, Haruka y Michiru también volvieron con su diosa y esperaron con paciencia a que las demás acabaran con los otros dos santos restantes.

- ¡Venus Wink Sword!

- ¡Thunder Dragon!

El pobre de Seiya ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de invocar sus puños... los ataques le llegaron por ambos lados, el de Makoto por detrás, destrozándole las alas de la armadura, y el de Minako por delante, hiriéndole de gravedad en las zonas que no estaban protegidas por la armadura. El poderoso dragón eléctrico de Makoto y esa bola de energía pura, en forma de punta de espada, de Minako fueron suficientes para dejar inconsciente al Santo de Sagitario.

Ellas fueron las que más rápido acabaron con su rival y de inmediato regresaron son su diosa y sus otras amigas. La única que quedaba por pelear era Rei, pero obviamente iba ganando.

Atenea ni siquiera pudo moverse al ver que a sus santos les estaban dando una paliza que ningún otro enemigo les había propinado antes. No quería pensar en lo que la senshi que ella misma había creado podía hacer.

- ¡Fire Soul Bird!

Y, mientras Rei derretía poco a poco la armadura de Libra, Usagi miraba con inmensa tristeza a su amiga de cabello azul, que se había mantenido alerta para que ningún ataque de sus amigas se desviara y lastimara a Saori y a la princesa.

- Ami, por favor, perdónenme – murmuró Sailor Moon, con las lágrimas ahogándola – Ustedes me importan más que el Cristal de Plata y...

La Senshi del Agua le miró con extraña dulzura y puso una mano sobre el hombro de la princesa, que temblaba por el llanto, interrumpiendo sus explicaciones.

- No, Usagi, no tienes nada por qué disculparte – dijo con su aterciopelada y dulce voz – Sólo pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Hemos vuelto a donde realmente pertenecemos... No te preocupes, mi señora Selene sólo quiere a Atenea, a ti no te hará nada, lo prometo.

- Ami... no peleen contra Atenea, por favor... Sé lo sola que debió sentirse Selene cuando les fueron arrebatadas... pero la venganza no le ayudara a sentirse mejor... Además... quiero que regresen conmigo, yo las quiero mucho...

- Lo sé... todas lo sabemos, pero ya no podemos volver contigo...

- Ami...

Con la confesión, Usagi sintió que el aire le faltaba, claramente se sintió palidecer...

Mientras, Rei le daba los últimos golpes a Shiryu.


	5. Parte 5

****

PARTE 5

Usagi tuvo que inventar una excusa en su casa para que le dejaran quedar esa noche en la Fundación Kido. Saori le había ofrecido hospedaje, pues vio a la pobre princesa completamente destrozada y sentía la necesidad de ofrecerle ayuda. Estaba muy sola sin la compañía de sus guerreras.

En cierta forma se sentía culpable... ¿Cómo era que no pudo recordar que el verdadero tesoro de Selene eran sus Senshis?... las legendarias Senshis de Selene...

Había pasado hacía tanto tiempo que no lo recordaba todo con claridad, pero se sentía culpable. Ni siquiera deseaba pelear con Selene, no sólo por respeto a Usagi, sino por la culpabilidad que le inundaba los pensamientos.

No podía pelear contra las amigas de Usagi, no cuando, en cierta forma, ahora ella era la mala del cuento...

Se negaba a pelear...

Mientras, Usagi miraba por una de las ventanas de la sala de estar... Contemplaba a la Luna y se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué había cometido semejante error... decir y asegurar que el Cristal era su mayor tesoro, cuando en realidad lo eran sus amigas.

Tan sólo recordar las palabras que Ami le dijo le dolía en el alma... "ya no podemos volver contigo". Todas le recordaban, eso era claro, pero no iban a volver a su lado... No lo entendía...

No quería entenderlo, deseaba que ellas volvieran a su lado...

- Chicas... las extraño mucho... no saben cuánto...

Nuevas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas y se dejó vencer por la tristeza.

- Perdónenme, por favor...

En tanto, los santos de Atenea se recuperaban en el pequeño hospital privado de la Fundación.

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

Después de darle una buena lección a los Santos, como simple prólogo de su próxima batalla, Ami se encargó de teletransportar a su diosa y a sus amigas a Grecia; exactamente al lugar donde una vez estuvo edificado el Templo a Selene.

Era una ruina como todo a su alrededor, pero bastó con que las Senshis concentraran sus poderes para reconstruir el templo.

Una vez listo, dejaron que su diosa descansara y recuperara sus energías. No tener un cuerpo mortal tenía sus desventajas. Su presencia apenas física se sustentaba gracias a su cosmos de diosa, pero a ratos, gracias al agotamiento, parecía volverse tan transparente como un fantasma... Eso tenía preocupadas a sus guerreras... Selene podía desaparecer de un momento a otro.

- Esto no tiene buena pinta... – murmuró Haruka – Nuestra señora Selene está en peligro. Pero no sé qué podemos hacer por ella.

- Puede que tenga un cuerpo mortal esperándole en algún lugar del mundo – dijo Mina – Si despertó, esa es la razón, debe haber algún cuerpo dispuesto para ella.

- ¿Entonces propones que busquemos el cuerpo de nuestra diosa, Minako? – le preguntó Michiru a su líder.

- Exactamente.

- ¿Y qué hay de nuestra cita con los Santos? – intervino Makoto con cierta confusión – Siguen siendo más numerosos que nosotras, podríamos vencerlos sin problema, pero podrían darnos una sorpresa.

- Eso es cierto – continuó Setsuna – ¿Les parece bien si nos dividimos?... Unas buscarían el cuerpo de nuestra señora Selene y las otras pelearían con los Santos.

- Mejor aún – le interrumpió Minako – Tú y Michiru podrían localizar el cuerpo de nuestra diosa, no necesitamos tantas para eso.

- Cierto. Sería muy fácil y algunas estarían a faltar en la batalla – razonó Setsuna – De acuerdo, iré.

- Y yo – respondió Michiru.

De pronto, notaron a Rei muy perturbada, sentada al pie de una columna de blanco mármol. Lucía un tanto alterada...

- Rei... ¿Te pasa algo? – le preguntó Mina, acercándose a ella para tocarle el hombro.

Se dio cuenta que temblaba.

- ¿Rei?

- Me siento algo extraña... no entiendo por qué...

- No te preocupes, puede que se deba a que recuperamos nuestras memorias. Fue un golpe muy fuerte para todas – explicó Minako dulcemente – Quizá aún no te recuperas, eso debe ser.

- ¿Lo crees?

- Es lo único que se me ocurre, pero podría asegurarlo.

La Senshi del Fuego asintió y volvió su mirada a la plateada Luna. De pronto recordó algo...

- ¿Qué creen que haya sido de nuestra princesa? – preguntó Rei, sin despegar su mirada del claro astro nocturno.

- Ella estará bien – respondió Setsuna – No nos necesita para construir Tokio de Cristal.

- Me dolió verla triste – murmuró Makoto con cierto remordimiento – Pero ya no podemos volver con ella.

- Tengo entendido que Ami ya le había dicho eso – comentó Mina – Eso fue lo que la puso triste...

- Ella está ahora con Atenea, ¿verdad? – preguntó Haruka.

Minako asintió, en respuesta.

- Sólo tenemos que alejarla de los Santos para que no salga lastimada en la batalla – dijo Michiru – Ami podría encargarse de eso, después de todo, ella no puede pelear contra los Santos... no, cuando Atenea fue quien la creó.

- Cierto, Ami va a encargarse de cuidar de la Princesa y llevarla sana y salva a su casa.

- Puedo preparar algo para que nos olvide y ya no sufra tanto – comentó Setsuna.

Y, mientras ellas hacían planes, Hotaru y Ami se encargaban de restablecer las energías de su diosa. De todas, ellas eran las que tenían poderes curativos. Los de Hotaru más fuertes que los de Ami, pero no por ello menos necesarios.

- Gracias, Hotaru – musitó Selene, apenas recuperada del excesivo uso de su cosmos – Puedes dejarlo así, bastará con que descanse un poco para estar mejor. Ya no gastes tu energía, mi pequeña.

- Mi señora Selene, podría darle toda mi energía de ser necesario.

- Lo sé. Pero ahora no es tan necesario – respondió, acariciándole el cabello negro de su frente – Puedes ir con las demás, Hotaru. Ami, necesito hablar contigo a solas.

Ambas asintieron y Hotaru se retiró en silencio. Ami se quedó inclinada junto a la cama, esperando a lo que su diosa fuera a decirle.

- Ami...

- Mi señora Selene, no se esfuerce en hablar tanto, puede hacerle daño.

- Lo sé, por eso seré breve... Ami, ya no tengo tantos deseos de pelear contra Atenea.

- ¿Uh?... ¿A qué se debe eso?

- Cuando desperté, una enorme rabia me había cegado el corazón. Deseaba a toda costa vengarme de ella, pero... la rabia ha desaparecido. Ahora que las he recuperado, no veo la necesidad de pelear. ¿Me entiendes?

- Sí.

- También me dolió ver el sufrimiento de la Princesa... De todos ahí, ella era la menos culpable. Me dolió por que yo sentí lo mismo... es como si te arrancaran una parte del alma.

- Entiendo muy bien...

- Ami, necesito que me hagas un favor.

- Lo que sea, mi señora Selene...

A los pocos minutos de que Hotaru saliera, Ami apareció en escena. Vio que todas sus amigas lucían muy emocionadas... y más o menos adivinaba por qué...

- ¿Se divierten, chicas? – preguntó, haciendo que todas voltearan a verla.

- ¿Cómo está nuestra señora Selene?

- Mucho mejor que hace rato.

- ¡Qué bien! – exclamó Makoto, contenta.

- Y me mandó a avisarles de algunos cambios de planes. Me dijo que esperaba que no se molestaran con ella...

- ¿Molestarnos porqué?

Ami sonrió ampliamente antes de responder.

- Me dijo que ya no deseaba pelear contra Atenea...

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron todas, sorprendidas.

- Que, como ya nos había recuperado, no valía la pena pelear contra los Santos. Somos mucho más fuertes que ellos.

Sus siete amigas parecían un poco decepcionadas, pero no tardaron en comprender.

- Entonces – murmuró Minako, que fue la primera en hablar – podremos concentrarnos mejor en buscar el cuerpo mortal de nuestra diosa.

- Cierto – musitó Makoto, algo triste aún por no poder pelear.

- Pero, no creo que eso afecte los planes que tenemos para la Princesa – dijo Haruka, cosa que confundió a Ami.

- ¿De qué hablan?

- Te tengo la misión de llevar a la Princesa Serenity a su hogar.

- Eso mismo me dijo nuestra señora Selene, Mina. Debo ir con Atenea y hablar con ella... y después con la Princesa.

- Pero... – le interrumpió Mina, extendiéndole una pequeña cápsula en forma de dulce – Dale esto a la Princesa para que nos olvide...

Ami, sorprendida, tomó la cápsula.

- Acabo de hacerla – dijo Setsuna – Si la toma, se olvidará de nosotras y así ya no sufrirá más.

- Entiendo – murmuró Ami – Haré lo que me has pedido, Mina.

- Bien.

- Saldré mañana a primera hora.

Una vez que todos los detalles fueron aclarados, se fueron a dormir. Pero no todas lograban conciliar el sueño, Rei seguía sintiéndose muy extraña.

Ella y Ami compartían el dormitorio, así que su compañera no tardó en notar su extraño estado.

- ¿Qué tienes, Rei? – le preguntó, preocupada – Luces mal.

- Me siento muy extraña, Ami... y no entiendo porqué... – explicó, con un poco de desesperación en su rostro.

- Recuéstate y déjame chequearte con mi computadora, tal vez encuentre algo.

- De acuerdo.

Se acostó en su cama y cerró los ojos, mientras Ami le analizaba con su visor y su computadora. Unos pocos minutos más tarde, la peliazul parecía confundida al ver los resultados de su análisis. Guardó sus aparatos y se inclinó en la cama de Rei.

- Hay una extraña oleada de energía en tu cuerpo.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó, también confundida.

- No lo entiendo muy bien... pero esa energía es la que te tiene tan agitada... y, quizá lo más extraño, es que esa energía sigue siendo tuya. No es ajena a tu cuerpo... hay algo que la está aumentando y sacando de control.

Rei lucía consternada. ¿Qué podía ser?

- Trataré de ayudarte – murmuró Ami con dulzura – Creo que puedo hacer algo que mantenga esa energía en un nivel bajo por unos cuantos días. Por lo menos hasta que encontremos el cuerpo de nuestra señora Selene. Estoy segura de que ella te ayudará en cuanto se recupere.

- Bien.

La Senshi del Agua asintió, sonriente, y tomó brevemente la mano de Rei para reconfortarla. Concentró su poder y apareció un brazalete rojo en sus manos, se lo puso a Rei en su muñeca derecha y, en pocos minutos, Rei sintió tranquilizarse. La Senshi del Fuego suspiró con alivio y le sonrió a su amiga.

- Gracias, Ami.

- No tienes nada qué agradecer, Rei. Sólo espero que aguante hasta que nuestra señora Selene se recupere.

- Aguantará... tú lo hiciste...

Se sonrieron una vez más, antes de dormir.

Al amanecer, Ami se despidió de sus amigas y su diosa y se teletransportó a Japón. Seguía fielmente los pasos de su otro dios creador, Hermes, el mensajero; a eso se debía su habilidad de teletransportarse sin ningún problema.

Su sorpresa sería enorme al llegar a Japón y descubrir que Atenea, sus Santos y la Princesa habían partido a Atenas en la madrugada. Seguramente estaban en el Santuario.

Ahora tendría que regresar a Grecia... bueno, no era un gran problema...

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

Saori pensó que sería buena idea llevarse a Usagi al Santuario, ahí estaría a salvo de Selene. Ya había escuchado que la princesa no era el blanco de la diosa de la luna, pero no podía arriesgarse a dejarla sola y que le pasara algo. Ahora se sentía responsable de Usagi.

Los cuatro Santos que, si bien, aún no se recuperaban por completo de sus heridas, también partieron a Grecia con ellas. No querían que alguna de esas guerreras les tomara por sorpresa.

Atenea les explicó que ellas eran demasiado fuertes gracias a que, a diferencia de ellos, habían sido creadas directamente por los dioses. Tenían el poder de los dioses en sus venas. Ese sólo hecho las hacía invencibles.

En ésta ocasión, Seiya no salió con su discurso de: "vamos a vencer a nuestros enemigos sin importar qué tan fuertes sean..." Eran amigas de Usagi y también sus amigas, no se sentía con ánimos de pelear contra ellas. Pero ellas sí iban a pelear con todas sus fuerzas.

Ni él ni sus amigos iban a olvidar jamás el tremendo poder de las legendarias Senshis. Nunca. Cualquiera de ellas podía atravesar las doce casas del Zodiaco sin ningún esfuerzo. Simplemente increíble, pero cierto.

Atenea se encontraba en la sala del maestro, sentada en la silla principal, pensando en cómo poder enfrentar a las Senshis. Usagi se encontraba en uno de los balcones contemplando el precioso paisaje de las ruinas griegas alrededor del Santuario.

La rubia princesa había tratado de mantenerse firme para no preocupar más a Saori, pero, aún ante tan bello paisaje, las lágrimas aún corrían por sus rosadas mejillas. Sus ojos azules claramente revelaban que había llorado mucho por varias horas. Pero sus lágrimas eran interminables y aún no dejaban de rodar... y no dejarían de hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

Si le hubieran puesto a elegir entre su Cristal y sus amigas, sin dudarlo, habría optado por sus amigas de inmediato, valiéndole un comino lo que el enemigo hiciera con el Cristal.

La pobre ni siquiera había podido dormir en el avión y, aunque estaba agotada, no podía dormir.

Pudo ver la salida del sol desde ese balcón.

Lanzó un suspiro y pensó que no estaría mal tomar un descanso como se lo había propuesto Saori, pero su idea se vio interrumpida por el sonido de las alarmas del Santuario. Su corazón se paralizó al escuchar que el intruso era una de las Senshis y que estaba en la sala del maestro... justo donde estaba Saori...

Corrió a la sala y encontró a varios santos proteger a su diosa...

Era Ami la que estaba ahí...


	6. Parte 6

****

PARTE 6

- ¡Aléjate, guerrera, o no tendremos consideración contigo! – le amenazó Milo de Escorpio – ¡Haznos, caso!

- No vine aquí a pelear – respondió Ami con su gesto tranquilo y pacífico – Sólo deseo hablar con Atenea y con la Princesa... es todo...

- ¡¿Y crees que creeremos en tus palabras?! – le gritó de nuevo el santo dorado – ¡No dejaremos que te acerques a nuestra diosa!

- Ya les he dicho que no estoy aquí para pelear – repitió con paciencia – Jamás lastimaría a mi señora Atenea y ella lo sabe muy bien.

Encaró a la joven diosa y ésta quitó el miedo de su cara.

- Es cierto – dijo por fin Saori – déjennos a solas...

- Pero, Atenea... – reprocharon los tres santos dorados que le protegían.

- Estaré bien, pueden irse.

Pronto obedecieron, a regañadientes ciertamente, pero lo hicieron. Sólo le lanzaron fulminantes miradas a la Senshi del Agua, quien ni siquiera pareció notarlas. Sólo mantenía su azulada mirada sobre la diosa.

Después de que los Santos se retiraran, Ami se encaminó hacia Atenea y se inclinó humildemente ante ella. La diosa comprendió que Ami decía la verdad, no estaba ahí para pelear. Guardó silencio unos segundos ante el tranquilo comportamiento de la Senshi.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme, Ami de Mercurio? – le preguntó con un extraño tono de voz, uno que denotaba preocupación y algo de ansias.

- Me alegra decir que le traigo buenas nuevas – dijo Ami con algo de contento.

- ¿Uh?

- Mi señora Selene me ha mandado a decirle que ya no desea pelear contra usted.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Ahora que hemos vuelto a su lado, ya no ve la necesidad de combatir. Me ha encargado que le pida disculpas por haberla mantenido tan preocupada

- ¿Ya no pelearán contra nosotros? – volvió a preguntar, aún incrédula.

- No. Sólo queremos vivir en paz en nuestro templo, es todo.

Las palabras de la guerrera eran sinceras. Decía la verdad. Saori sintió un enorme alivio en su pecho y no pudo evitar suspirar de tranquilidad. Ami sonrió ante la reacción.

- Era todo lo que venía a decirle, sólo me queda hablar con alguien más...

Dicho eso, miró a un lado, por encima de su hombro, y vio a la Princesa de la Luna escondida tras un pilar. Notó el sobresalto en Usagi y le sonrió, asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza. Se puso de pie y le rindió una cortesía a Atenea, antes de disculparse para ir a hablar con la Princesa.

Se dirigió a la rubia y ambas fueron al balcón donde minutos antes estuviera Usagi contemplando el amanecer. Sin decir nada aún, Ami se recargó en el balcón y miró el cielo.

- Ami...

- Princesa, sólo he venido para ver si se encontraba bien.

Usagi asintió débilmente y trató de sonreír, mas no pudo. En cambio, se soltó a llorar mientras se abrazaba de Ami. La Senshi correspondió el abrazo y esperó a que la Princesa se tranquilizara, o cuál sucedió después de unos cuantos minutos.

- Ami, por favor, perdónenme, jamás quise que se alejaran de mi – sollozaba la chica – Ustedes me importan más que el Cristal de Plata, lo sabes.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Entonces porqué no pueden volver conmigo?... Yo las quiero mucho...

- Es algo difícil de explicar... pero todas sentimos la necesidad de estar junto a nuestra señora Selene. La sentimos desde que ella comenzó a despertar. Nosotras dependemos de nuestra diosa, si vivimos y tenemos la capacidad de resucitar con el Cristal de Plata es gracias a ella, princesa. Ella también nos quiere mucho, somos lo único que tiene... En cambio, usted se casará con el príncipe Endymion y vivirán muy bien en Tokio de Cristal. Tendrá a la Pequeña Dama y miles de súbditos que le querrán mucho.

- No será lo mismo sin ustedes... Me duele mucho pensar que ya no estarán a mi lado, Ami... me duele...

- Mi Princesa, ya no llore, a mí también me duele verla triste. A las chicas también les lastima verla así. A pesar de todo, muchos de nuestros momentos más felices fueron a su lado. Eso jamás lo olvidaremos.

- Las necesito.

Ami le soltó y la sostuvo por el rostro, secando sus lágrimas con sus dedos.

- Ya no llore, por favor – le suplicó con dulzura, entregándole enseguida un pequeño dulce.

- ¿Qué es esto, Ami? – le preguntó, extrañada.

- Si lo toma, le aseguro que todo su dolor desaparecerá.

Usagi de inmediato desconfió de ese dulce... ¿qué podría ser? No creía que fuera veneno, no les creía capaces de hacer tal cosa, pero...

- Primero dime qué es... – insistió – Si no, no lo comeré...

- Confíe en mi... si lo toma, ya no sentirá ningún dolor por nosotras. Lo prometo.

- Pero...

Usagi miró largamente a su amiga, ésta tenía una suave y casual sonrisa en su rostro, muy parecida a la que lucía normalmente. Parecía muy tranquila y contenta. Tal vez estaba siendo algo egoísta con ellas, quizá era que las quería sólo para sí y no pensaba en que sus amigas deberían de estar muy contentas después de regresar al lado de su diosa...

Aún así, la única forma en que dejaría de doler la ausencia de sus mejores amigas era olvidarlas...

La princesa sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al adivinar qué era lo que escondía tan pequeño dulce...

Ahora lo entendía... Miró a Ami tristemente y ésta asintió en silencio, como leyendo los pensamientos de su Princesa.

- Es por su bien, mi Princesa... – murmuró Ami, tomándole por los hombros – Pero eso no quiere decir que dejemos de velar por usted.

Usagi movió la cabeza triste y afirmativamente...

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

- ¿Nada aún? – preguntó Minako un poco exasperada.

- No.

- Yo tampoco tengo nada.

La rubia líder de las Senshi miró a Michiru y a Setsuna, que llevaban un buen rato buscando algún indicio del cuerpo que le correspondía a su diosa en esa época. Pero aún no tenían ni una señal de éste.

El resto estaba entrenando en una pequeña plataforma al lado de donde ellas tres se encontraban. Ya que no pudieron pelear con los Santos, quizá una breve práctica entre ellas les quitaría las ganas de luchar.

Ami aún no llegaba.

- No logro entender esto – murmuró Michiru, alterada.

- ¿Qué cosa? – le preguntó Minako enseguida, notando el gesto de la Senshi de los mares.

- No hay ni una señal del cuerpo de nuestra señora Selene – dijo lentamente – No hay nada...

- Me temo que no hay ningún cuerpo destinado para ella en ésta época – comentó Setsuna con tristeza – Por que ya le habríamos encontrado desde hace mucho tiempo... es más... nuestra diosa nos habría buscado una vez instalado en él.

- Es como si no le hubiera tocado reencarnar aún – agregó Michiru.

- ¿Quieren decir que otra cosa fue la que despertó a nuestra diosa? – preguntó la Senshi del Amor.

- Podría asegurar que sí – finalizó Setsuna con la cabeza baja.

En tanto, Makoto y Rei practicaban una pequeña lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Haruka y Hotaru sólo comparaban ataques contra unas rocas.

- Veo que no has perdido tu toque, Rei – murmuró Makoto con una sonrisa – Pero eso no va a impedir que te dé una paliza, amiga...

- Será después de que yo te la dé a ti, Makoto – respondió Rei con particular alegría.

Con un ágil movimiento, Makoto le hizo una doloroso y firme llave a Rei en el cuello, pero Rei logró liberarse después de unos segundos y le regresó la llave. Más que mostrarse agresivas, ambas parecían divertirse con su pelea.

De pronto, Makoto notó el brazalete en la muñeca de Rei.

- Wow... ¡qué lindo! – exclamó, deshaciéndose de la llave y tomando el brazo derecho de Rei para ver el accesorio más de cerca – ¿Dónde lo conseguiste, Rei?... Por que ayer no lo traías.

- Ami lo hizo.

- Es muy lindo – repitió – pero... ¿porqué tiene una pequeña luz parpadeando?

- ¿Luz?

Miró su brazalete y también descubrió la pequeña luz a la que se refería Makoto. Su alegre gesto se tornó preocupado de repente.

- ¿Qué pasa, Rei?

- Eh... no... nada...

Rei recordó que, anoche, Ami le había explicado que el accesorio daría una señal cuando la energía dentro de su cuerpo comenzara a aumentar más o ha salirse de control. Ella en sí no se sentía mal, el brazalete le ayudaba a repeler esa energía de su sistema nervioso, pero...

¿Porqué había aumentado tan de repente?

- ¡Eh, chicas, dejen de jugar y vengan! – les llamó Minako – ¡Hay algo que deben saber!

Las cuatro obedecieron y se reunieron el resto.

- Según Setsuna y Michiru – comenzó Minako con un gesto serio y duro – no hay ningún cuerpo en ésta era para nuestra señora Selene...

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron las cuatro con sorpresa.

- Me temo que no le tocaba reencarnar aún y esa es la razón.

- Pero... ¿entonces porqué despertó? – preguntó Haruka, tan confundida como lo estaban sus amigas.

- No lo sé...

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

Seguía en las mismas ruinas, viendo mentalmente los pasos que seguían Selene, Atenea, Serenity, los Santos y las Senshis. Todo había pasado tal como lo tenía planeado, todo... era perfecto...

... Ahora podría llevar a cabo su venganza contra Atenea...

Por fin se cobraría aquella derrota de las Doce Casas. Tendría a su disposición a las legendarias Senshis, las guerreras más poderosas que haya habido jamás. Selene seguía débil y no tardaría en volverse una presencia etérea.

Selene...

Esa tonta. No supo quién fue que la despertó, no supo que fue él...

Era hora de absorber la esencia de Selene y hacerse de sus guerreras. Era hora de matar a Atenea y a todos sus Santos. También mataría a Serenity, ella podría serle un estorbo.

Concentró su cosmos rojo y se teletransportó al Templo de Selene...

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

- ¡AAHHHHHH!

Todas voltearon a ver a Rei, que había lanzada un doloroso grito mientras se retorcía en el suelo. La chica temblaba incontrolablemente y no lograba responder a las atenciones de sus amigas.

- ¡Por Selene!... ¡¿Rei, qué te pasa?! – le preguntó Mina, tratando de sujetarla y tranquilizarla.

Pero Rei no reaccionaba...

De pronto, todas sintieron una fuerte presencia en el Templo... y se encontraba en las habitaciones de su diosa...

- ¡Rayos! – masculló Mina – ¡Setsuna, cuida de Rei y llama a Ami!

- De acuerdo. 

- ¡El resto, vamos!

Mina y su grupo corrieron al interior del templo. Al entrar a las habitaciones de Selene, su sorpresa sería mayúscula... Había un hombre ahí, grande, fuerte, moreno, de cabello negro y ojos de fuego; que sostenía la fantasmal presencia de Selene con su cosmos y la absorbía poco a poco...

- ¡Maldito, déjala! – gritó Minako – ¡Ataquemos, chicas!... ¡Venus Wink Sword!

- ¡Space Sword Blaster!

- ¡Submarine Reflection!

- ¡Death Reborn Revolution!

- ¡Sparkling Wide Pressure!

Los cinco ataques fueron directos al intruso, pero todos rebotaron y regresaron a sus puntos de origen. Las Senshis alcanzaron a evitar sus propios ataques. Todas tenían una idea de quién era esa persona... 

- Eres un dios... – murmuró Michiru con cierto miedo.

Era obvio... todo ataque dirigido a un dios era devuelto al agresor.

El dios les dirigió una sonrisa maligna y comenzó a reír.

- ¿Pueden adivinar qué dios soy? – les preguntó con una poderosa voz.

Las cinco se miraron entre sí...

- Es Ares... – murmuró una voz en la entrada – Es el dios Ares, mi creador...

La que dio la respuesta fue Rei, que era sujetada por Setsuna. La Senshi de Marte ahora comprendía el porqué de su estado... al igual que Ami, era la presencia de su dios creador el que la confundía y aturdía. Pero la presencia de Ares era más agresiva que la de Atenea. Por eso había perdido el conocimiento.

- Rei – musitó Ares – Mi pequeña Rei... al fin nos vemos después de tantos siglos...

- Mi señor Ares, por Zeus, deje en paz a nuestra diosa – le suplicó Rei, aún débil.

- Lo siento, mi pequeña, pero desperté a Selene sólo para tenerte a ti y a tus amigas y poder vengarme de Atenea.

Todas estaban horrorizadas, no sólo por la revelación, sino por que Selene acababa de ser completamente absorbida por Ares.

- Ahora todas ustedes estarán bajo mis órdenes – murmuró con malicia.

En ese momento, las auras de las senshis ahí presentes comenzaron a oscurecerse, sus gestos se endurecieron y llenaron de malicia, y sus armaduras igualmente tomaron un tono negruzco.

- Atenea... – dijo al viento – Ahora me vengaré de ti...


	7. Parte 7

****

PARTE 7

Usagi miraba el pequeño dulce, aún indecisa a comerlo o no... Ami esperaba pacientemente, pero, si ella no se decidía, tendría que dársela a la fuerza. No deseaba hacerlo, pero sería necesario.

- No quiero olvidarlas – murmuró Usagi, triste – Prefiero saber que ustedes están felices al lado de Selene y viviendo tranquilas.

Ami asintió, aliviada por que ella había tomado una buena decisión.

- Bien... será mejor que me vaya, mi princesa, las chicas me esperan.

- De acuerdo, Ami, vete.

La Senshi del Agua estaba por hacer una reverencia, cuando un mal presentimiento le perturbó los pensamientos. Se mareó un poco y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero se recuperó a tiempo. La chica estaba asustada, cosa que Usagi notó de inmediato.

- Ami, ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó la princesa, preocupada.

- Hay... una... extraña presencia... en el Templo de Selene... – explicó con algo de trabajo – ¡Tengo que irme ahora!

Ami se teletransportó de inmediato, mientras Usagi, después de quedar inmóvil unos segundos, corría a avisarle a Atenea de la situación.

- ¡Saori!

- ¿Qué sucede, Usagi?... ¿Dónde está Ami?

- ¡Tuvo que regresar con Selene, parece que hay un enemigo allá!

- ¡¿Un enemigo?!

Eso sí que era una sorpresa... Concentró su cosmos y pronto sintió otro no muy lejos de ahí. Le asustó ya no percibir el cosmos de Selene por ningún lado, en cambio, el extraño se hacía más fuerte. Tenía la sensación de que ese cosmos extraño ya lo había sentido antes...

Rápidamente hizo memoria y quedó anonadada al recordar de quién era ese cosmos...

Se trataba del cosmos de Ares, el dios de la Guerra y quien poseyera a Saga de Géminis en un principio... (N de A: no se ve en al anime, pero sí en el manga. Es Ares quien posee a Saga y lo obliga a ser el malo de la primera serie de Saint Seiya)

¿Qué diablos hacía Ares ahí?

Sacudió su cabeza y convocó a todos sus santos. Tenía un mal presentimiento, sabía que algo malo iba a ocurrir y no podía perder el tiempo pensando.

En minutos, todos los santos se reunieron en la sala de maestro. Estaban todos... Santos de Oro, Plata, Bronce, Amazonas y algunos discípulos. Saori sabía que Ares estaba tras ella y quería venganza de su derrota. Debía preparar sus fuerzas contra él.

Tuvo miedo de ya no sentir el cosmos de Selene. Rezaba por que nada malo le hubiera pasado.

Usagi, sintiéndose algo inútil, se transformó en Eternal Sailor Moon y esperó a ver en qué podía ayudar. Si Selene estaba en peligro, entonces sus amigas también... no quería que les pasara nada malo ni a ellas ni a Selene. Usaría todo su poder de ser necesario.

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

En tanto, en el Templo de Selene, el cuerpo de Ami se desplomaba sobre el suelo. Estaba bañada en sangre, golpeada hasta el alma y con su armadura rota.

Había intentado liberar a sus amigas del influjo de Ares, pero sólo logró una golpiza por parte del dios. A Ares no le interesaba Ami, no cuando ella había sido creada por quien más odiaba. No necesitaba a la Senshi de Mercurio.

Le dejó ahí tirada, miró al resto de las guerreras y se teletransportó junto con ellas a la entrada de las Doce Casas del Zodiaco. Quería que las Senshis acabaran lenta y dolorosamente con cada uno de los Santos de Atenea.

Aunque Mina era la líder del grupo, Rei iba al frente de todas; detrás de Ares, por supuesto, y luciendo en su rostro una influencia más fuerte que la de sus amigas. Por ser Ares su creador, era normal que éste sintiera más predilección por ella.

A mitad del ascenso de las Casas, un grupo de cuatro Santos Dorados, conformado por: Mu de Aries, Aldebarán de Tauro, Ayoria de Leo y Shaka de Virgo; les enfrentó primero.

- ¡Por aquí no pasarás, Ares! – exclamó Ayoria, colocándose al frente del grupo.

- Eso díselo a mis guerreras... – murmuró el dios.

- ¡Ellas son la guerreras de Selene, maldito! – alegó Aldebarán.

- Creo que ellas no opinan lo mismo, ¿cierto chicas?

En respuesta, Minako hizo un extraño gesto y cuatro de las Senshis: Júpiter, Urano, Neptuno y Saturno; dieron unos pasos al frente. Ellas cuatro enfrentarían a esos Santos.

- ¡Acaben con ellos rápido y después nos alcanzan! – ordenó Ares y continuó su camino con las otras tres.

- ¡Ya te dije que por aquí no pasas! – le gritó Ayoria – Primero enfréntate a no... ¡AGGGGGH!

Un rodillazo de Makoto en su estómago le interrumpió... Aunque las rodillas de la Senshi estaban desnudas, eso no minó en lo absoluto el daño en el Santo.

Los santos restantes trataron de evitar el paso de Ares, pero fueron interceptados primero por las otras senshis.

- ¡Coconut Cyclone! – gritó Makoto, lanzándole una enorme bola de espesa electricidad.

- ¡Lightning Plasma! – contraatacó Ayoria con un poder similar, después de recuperarse milagrosamente del rodillazo de la Senshi de Júpiter.

Ambos ataques chocaron, pero el de Makoto pronto ganó espacio y se tragó la técnica de Ayoria en segundos.

El Santo de Leo logró esquivar el ataque de Makoto, pero inmediatamente le mandó otro similar.

- ¡Lo siento, linda, pero un mismo ataque hecho dos veces contra un santo ya no sirve!... ¡Lightning Bolt!

- ¡Supreme Thunder!

La Senshi evitó ese ataque y alcanzó a mandarle otro... el que tiró definitivamente al santo.

- ¡Great Horn!

Aldebarán fue directo contra Haruka para embestirla, pero la Senshi mostró su enorme fortaleza y habilidad deteniendo al Santo con sus brazos y haciendo un increíble movimiento que usó la misma fuerza del mismo Aldebarán para mandarlo a volar.

El gigantesco Santo fue a dar fuertemente al suelo. Cosa que Haruka aprovechó de inmediato.

- ¡Space Sword Blaster!

El ataque chocó en el cuerpo de Aldebarán y de nuevo le mandó a volar, dejándole ésta vez fuera de combate. Haruka se situó al lado de Makoto, mientras veían a las otras dos senshis encargarse de los santos restantes.

- ¡Submarine Reflection!

- ¡Starlight Extinction!

El azulado reflejo del espejo de Michiru y la explosión de luz de Mu fueron suficientes como para crear un breve temblor en todo el Santuario. Si bien Mu era un Santo muy tranquilo y pacífico, demostraba tener un inmenso y mortal poder

No obstante, su poder escondido no fue de gran efecto contra la Senshi, pronto la marea azulada se llevó su ataque y de pasó a él. Michiru le remató con su otro ataque...

- ¡Deep Submerge!

Otra marea, cual furiosas olas marinas, se estrellaron en el cuerpo de Mu y le dejaron muy mal herido.

- ¡Tenbu Horin!

(N de A: es el famoso "Tesoro del Cielo")

- ¡Death Reborn Revolution!

Por primera vez, Shaka encontraba un poder equiparable al suyo. El ataque de la jovencita fue suficiente para repeler y botar su Tenbu Horin y aún tener potencia como para seguir adelante. Shaka, en un desesperado intento de repeler el ataque de la Senshi, abrió los ojos y usó su otro mortal ataque...

- ¡Riku Dorin Ne!

Pero, con todo y sus ojos abiertos, no pudo detener el ataque de la Senshi de la Muerte y cayó bajo el Death Reborn Revolution. Sin morir, claro, pero muy mal herido.

- Vámonos – dijo Haruka con simpleza y todas se pusieron en marcha a alcanzar a Ares.

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

- ¡La primera defensa ha caído! – exclamó Jabu completamente sorprendido – Ares ha venido junto con las Senshis... ¡Las tiene bajo su control!

Los oyentes de tal noticia supieron que Mu, Ayoria, Shaka y Aldebarán había caído. Afortunadamente no estaban muertos. Pero les aterró más saber que las Senshis estaban con Ares.

Usagi escuchó la noticia y se sintió desmayar. ¿Acaso ese dios estaba usando a sus amigas?... No podía permitir tal cosa. Salvaría a las chicas así se le fuera la vida en el intento.

¿Qué había pasado con Selene?

Sólo esperaba que nada malo... también temía por ella.

- Jabu, ¿quién está en la segunda defensa? – le preguntó Saori, preocupada.

- Milo, las amazonas y mis compañeros de bronce – respondió – ¡Me uniré a ellos enseguida!

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

- ¡Chronos Cyclone!

- ¡Eagle Toe Flash! (N de A: ataque de Marín del Águila)

- ¡Marvel Tripper! (ataque de Shaina)

La técnica de Setsuna sirvió para despacharse a ambas amazonas en unos instantes. Ya se había hecho cargo de Milo de Escorpio y de los Santos de Bronce; incluido un chico de cabello castaño claro que llegó al final.

Ares ya se había adelantado junto con Minako y Rei.

Setsuna volteó al escuchar unos pasos. Se trataba de sus amigas que se habían quedado a pelear más atrás. Pronto, las cinco alcanzaron a su dios y a sus dos amigas. No tardaron en unirse a ellos y seguir su camino a la cámara del maestro.

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

Pronto supieron que la segunda defensa había caído. Sólo quedaba un último muro de Santos de Plata, pero era obvio que no resistiría el ataque de las Senshis.

Con Atenea sólo quedaban sus cuatro fieles Santos y la Princesa Serenity. Igualmente dudaban que pudieran ofrecer pelea a las guerreras de la Luna, más aún con los cuatro santos apenas recuperados de su último encuentro con ellas.

Atenea estaba muy preocupada, pero mostrarlo sólo pondría más nerviosos a sus santos y asustaría a la Princesa.

- Ares absorbió a Selene y por eso pudo hacerse del control de las guerreras – dijo Atenea después de un largo rato de estar estudiando el, cada vez más cercano, cosmos del dios de la guerra.

- ¿Absorbió a Selene? – preguntó Usagi de nuevo, algo confundida.

La Princesa meditó la idea algunos segundos y pronto se mostró contenta.

- ¡Saori, lo tengo! – exclamó – Podría sacar a Selene del cuerpo de Ares con ayuda de mi Cristal de Plata... estoy segura de que servirá.

- ¡Es cierto! – dijo Seiya, con el ánimo levantado – Así, las Senshis saldrían del control de Ares y podríamos derrotarlo como lo hicimos hace años.

- Pero... ¿ese cristal podrá hacer tal cosa? – preguntó el Santo de Acuario, un tanto incrédulo – La verdad no lo creo.

- Éste cristal se encargó de expulsar al Caos del cuerpo de una de las sailor más poderosas que ha habido, Sailor Galaxia... Me atrevería a decir que ella tenía la fuerza de un dios... Además, éste Cristal lo hizo la misma Selene, y podrá darle suficiente energía para liberarse.

- Entonces haremos lo que podamos, Usagi – dijo Shiryu – Trataremos de entretener a las Senshis mientras tú concentras el poder del Cristal.

- Yo te ayudaré con Ares – continuó Saori – Mi poder quizá ayude a mantenerlo quieto mientras tú te concentras.

- ¡De acuerdo!

Los seis tenían los ánimos recobrados y confiaban en tener una pequeña oportunidad para sacar a Selene del cuerpo de Ares. Y, con las senshis libres del influjo, derrotarían al dios sin muchos problemas.

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

Ami abrió los ojos después de varios minutos de estar inconsciente...

- Dioses... – murmuró, incorporándose con ciertos problemas.

De pronto recordó todo lo que había pasado y se alarmó.

- ¡Por Atenea!... ¡Mis amigas y mi señora Selene están atrapadas por Ares!... ¡Tengo que hacer algo!

Ya sabía que el dios de la guerra estaba en el Santuario peleando contra Atenea. Ares no tuvo influjo sobre ella, gracias a la cercanía de su diosa creadora, en cambio, sus amigas, y en especial Rei, estaban completamente bajo las órdenes del dios.

Al llegar, se encontró con una violenta bienvenida por parte de Michiru, quien no parecía conocerla.

Reconoció a Ares en segundos y trató de pelear contra él para recuperar la esencia de Selene, pero el dios le dio una paliza antes de que ella lograra siquiera acercarse.

Por fin supo que quien despertó a Selene no fue el curso normal de las reencarnaciones divinas, sino el poder de ese dios derrotado. Todo lo tenía planeado desde un principio. La joven guerrera se llenó de rabia combinada con temor. Temor por la Princesa, que se encontraba en el Santuario y que también sería víctima de la furia de Ares.

- Mejor me apuro... – murmuró la senshi, encaminándose con dificultad al Santuario.

Aún no recuperaba sus energías y no podía hacer la teletransportación.

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

- ¡Hemos llegado, Atenea! – rugió la voz del dios al penetrar con las siete senshis al salón del maestro.

- Te esperábamos, Ares – respondió la aludida con calma y tranquilidad.

A su lado estaba la Princesa Serenity y frente a ellas los cuatro santos restantes...


	8. Parte 8

****

PARTE 8

- Eres un sinvergüenza, Ares – exclamó Saori en cuanto la deidad de la guerra le encaró– Utilizaste a Selene y robaste a sus Senshis. No mereces el título de dios del Olimpo.

Ares simplemente rió con cinismo.

En ese momento, todos notaron que Mercurio no estaba con el dios; éste se dio cuenta y volvió a reír con malicia...

- Tu guerrera no me sirve, Atenea, sólo tiene defensa, en cambio, el resto tiene un gran poder ofensivo. Tu pequeña Ami me era inútil y por eso me encargué de ella – explicó.

- Maldito... – murmuró Atenea, molesta.

Usagi quedó helada unos segundos al escuchar eso. Pero se tranquilizó al sentir lejanamente la presencia de su amiga Ami. Ella estaba a salvo, pero no así el resto de sus amigas. No quería que Rei y las otras pelearan con los santos de nuevo... Mejor dicho, eran los guerreros de Atenea los que no estarían a salvo en contra de ellas. Sólo quedaban cuatro, todos los demás estaban fuera de combate.

Aún así les quedaba una última carta por jugar y confiaban en que funcionaría.

- ¡¿Quién peleará primero contra mis guerreras!? – preguntó Ares con un rugido.

- ¡Lo haremos todos! – exclamó Seiya – ¡Vamos, chicos!

- ¡Sí!

De inmediato, los cuatro santos se lanzaron sobre las siete senshis. Al momento, Usagi comenzó a concentrarse en el poder de su Cristal de Plata; y Saori fue directo contra Ares; quien era protegido por la Senshi de Marte.

- ¿Tanto es tu deseo de pelear contra mi, Atenea? – preguntó el dios de la guerra – Adelante.

- Entonces deja de esconderte detrás de unas guerreras que no te pertenecen – dijo Atenea con voz seria.

- De acuerdo, pero te arrepentirás de haberme pedido tal cosa.

Con una sencilla seña, Ares le ordenó a Rei que se hiciera a un lado; la chica obedeció y ambos dioses se encararon, mientras hacían crecer sus enormes cosmos.

En tanto...

- ¡Diamond Dust!

- ¡Deep Submerge!

- ¡World Shaking!

De nuevo, Hyoga se vio enfrentado a esa pareja de senshis. Eran, incluso, más rápidas y fuertes que la última vez que se enfrentó a ellas. Quizá se debía a la fuerte influencia del dios. Aún así, no las derrotaría tan fácilmente... de hecho dudaba que siquiera lograra darles pelea.

Ambos ataques chocaron contra el suyo y le estaban ganando terreno poco a poco. De reojo miró a Usagi y vio que ella se esforzaba tanto como se lo permitían sus fuerzas. También miró a su diosa y ésta enfrentaba su cosmos al de Ares. Él no podía rendirse, además, no era su prioridad vencer a las senshis, sólo se trataba de distraerlas hasta que Usagi reuniera y enfocara el poder del Cristal de Plata en Ares.

- ¡Ríndete, santo, no podrás con nosotras! – gritó Urano, dándole más intensidad a su ataque.

- ¡Nunca! – respondió Hyoga e inmediatamente concentró más su cosmos.

- Mejor hazle caso, Santo de Acuario – continuó Michiru – A menos que quieras morir...

- Creo que ese es su deseo – murmuró la senshi rubia – ¡Entonces hagámoslo!

Sin descuidar su "World Shaking", Haruka apareció su espada y le mandó su otro ataque; Michiru hizo lo propio con su espejo y pronto Hyoga se vio ante los dos ataques más poderosos de esa pareja.

- ¡Space Sword Blaster!

- ¡Submarine Reflection!

Hyoga dejó de atender su ataque y dispuso su técnica más poderosa, después de esquivar de forma casi milagrosa, las descargas de energía que le habían mandado las Senshis de Urano y Neptuno.

- ¡Aurora Execution!

(N de A: Ejecución de Aurora)

El formidable ataque de Hyoga ahora parecía estar a la altura del de las dos senshis, pero poco a poco éstas comenzaron a ganar terreno.

- Ya casi... ya casi lo logro... – murmuraba Usagi, sintiendo que el agotamiento resbala por su rostro en forma de sudor frío – Sólo un poco más... aguanta, Selene...

Miró de reojo las batallas, pues no debía perder la concentración, y vio que a los santos de nuevo no les estaba yendo muy bien. En cambio, Saori parecía llevar cierta ventaja sobre el dios Ares. También vio a Rei y se asustó del gesto que tenía en su rostro... Oscuro, sombrío, inerte como el de una roca... La senshi no perdía de vista la pelea entre su dios creador y Atenea, e incluso parecía temblar de ansias por no poder intervenir. Por Ami ya no estaba preocupada, ella se encontraba bien en algún lugar del Templo de Selene.

- ¡Rozan Sho Ryu Ha!

- ¡Thunder Dragon!

- ¡Crescent Beam Shower!

Ahora, a Shiryu le había tocado pelear contra Minako, líder las guerreras, y Makoto, la más fuerte –físicamente – de todas las senshis. Realmente no había gran diferencia entre ellas y la guerrera del Fuego, Rei. Eran tan poderosas como ella. El dragón eléctrico de Makoto y el de agua de Shiryu chocaron en los cielos, pero el de Makoto se tragó al de Shiryu, mientras una lluvia de luces incandescentes caía sobre el santo por encargo de Minako.

- ¡No quería hacer esto, pero me han obligado! – exclamó Shiryu.

- ¿Y qué harás, guapo? – preguntó Minako con pícaro acento – ¿Darnos un beso?

- Sólo les daré los saludos de Shura de Capricornio – murmuró el santo y levanto uno de sus brazos, asemejando el mejor ataque del difunto santo de Capricornio.

- ¿Y qué esperas, galán?

- Los esperamos – musitó Makoto.

- ¡Excalibur!

Un poderoso corte atravesó el aire y fue directo al par de Senshis. Las chicas de inmediato midieron la peligrosidad del ataque y lo esquivaron, pero, casi sin tomarse un respiro, Shiryu repitió la técnica y fue directo a Makoto.

Pero la senshi le tenía una sorpresa...

Encaró el ataque y lo detuvo con sus manos.

- ¡Imposible! – exclamó Shiryu, mientras Makoto mandaba el ataque a otro lado.

Al instante, Minako se volvió sobre el santo y le pateó el estómago. A Shiryu ni siquiera le dio tiempo de cubrirse con alguno de sus escudos.

- ¡Te tengo! – clamó la Senshi del Amor – ¡Venus Wink Sword!

- ¡Sparkling Wide Pressure!

De inmediato, ambos ataques chocaron contra el Santo.

- Tuviste mala suerte, nene, nos volvemos a encontrar – murmuró Setsuna, contemplando el delgado cuerpo y la inocente postura del Santo plateado de Andrómeda – De aquí no saldrás vivo.

- No deseaba pelear contra ustedes, pero tendré que hacerlo – dijo Shun, sujetando con fuerza sus fieles cadenas.

- ¿Y qué harás, eh? – preguntó Hotaru, por demás sonriente.

- Esto... la defensa circular de mi cadena... ¡Nebula Chain!

Las cadenas rodearon al santo y chispearon con furia, amenazando con acabar con cualquier cosa que se acercara a su dueño. Más la pareja no se mostró ni impresionada, en cambió, Hotaru apareció su guadaña y concentró su poder en ella.

- Bonito espectáculo, Santo, pero no va a detenernos – murmuró Setsuna.

- ¿Tienen tiempo para una cita doble? – preguntó la burlona voz de Seiya, situándose cerca de Shun.

- Cómo quieras – respondió Hotaru.

- Bien... – musitó Seiya – ¡Vamos, Shun!... ¡Pegasus Ryusei Ken!

- ¡Nebula Chain!

- ¡Chronos Cyclone!

- ¡Death Reborn Revolution!

Todos los ataques chocaron y causaron una impresionante explosión que cimbró el Santuario en un pequeño terremoto. En sus pensamientos, Seiya y Shun rezaban por que Usagi terminara de reunir el poder del Cristal. Sabían que la Princesa sólo necesitaba unos minutos más, y se los otorgarían a como diera lugar.

- No sé qué quieres ganar con esto, Ares – comentó la joven diosa, por demás confiada gracias a su plan – Volveremos a vencerte, lo sabes.

- Tonta, ¿qué no ves que tengo en mi poder a las guerreras más poderosas que han existido? – dijo Ares – No sé porqué se las dieron a alguien tan patética como Selene.

- ¡Calla, insensato, que tú también le diste a una guerrera!

- La creé y se la di por que Zeus me obligó, pero ya he recuperado a mi pequeña Rei y a todas sus amigas.

- Salvaré a Selene y recuperaré a sus guerreras, eso te lo juro, Ares.

- ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso, Atenea? – preguntó, burlón.

A la respuesta, una tercera voz intervino.

- ¡Así, Ares! – exclamó Eternal Sailor Moon – ¡Con el poderoso Cristal de Plata que me regaló Selene!

- ¡Serenity!

- ¡Recuperaré a la diosa de la luna!... ¡Cristal de Plata, escucha mis súplicas!

Ante la invocación, el cristal brilló con más fuerza. Ares se quedó anonadado, pues sentía que la presencia de Selene, que tenía encerrada dentro de su cuerpo, poco a poco recuperaba energías. Ahora entendía el plan de Atenea... El resto de las guerreras detuvieron momentáneamente sus peleas para poner atención a lo que pasaba, pero no descuidaban a sus contrincantes.

- ¡Rei, acaba con Serenity ahora! – rugió Ares, concentrando su cosmos para contener a Selene de nuevo.

- ¡A la orden, mi señor!

El resto se aterró ante la orden, incluida la princesa. Todos estaban ocupados con sus respectivos contrincantes, así que nada podrían hacer por la princesa. 

De inmediato, Rei se lanzó sobre Usagi, preparando uno de sus ataques.

- ¡Usagi, quítate! – le gritó Saori, desesperada.

- ¡No, Selene ya casi se libera, no puedo detenerme ahora!

- ¡Va a matarte, escapa!

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Fire...

De pronto, el paso de Rei se vio interrumpido por unas plumas metálicas que llegaron disparadas de algún lugar. Todas las miradas se dirigieron al punto de origen de las plumas. Del lado de Atenea ya se sabía de quien se trataba.

- ¡Ikki!

- ¡Hermano!

El Santo de Plata del Fénix rápidamente cubrió a Usagi con su cuerpo, apenas saludando a sus conocidos con la mirada. Encaró a la Senshi de Marte y encendió su cosmos.

- No te acercarás a ella, ¿entiendes, niña? – dijo Ikki, mientras sus ojos brillaban con la habitual furia que le acompañaba en las peleas – Chicos, Saori, discúlpenme por llegar tan tarde a la batalla, lo compensaré venciendo a ésta guerrera.

El gesto de Ares se tornó furioso, al igual que el de Rei. El dios de la guerra no podría contener por mucho tiempo Selene, pues el Cristal de Plata le daba más poder a la diosa de la Luna segundo a segundo.

- ¡Demonios! – rugió Ares – ¡Rei, acaba con el Fénix primero!

- ¡Fire Soul!

- ¡Hoyoku Ten Sho!

Las llameantes alas del Fénix y el ave de fuego de Rei chocaron con una furia impresionante. Por algo, Ikki era el Santo más fuerte del ejército de Atenea. De inmediato, ambos contrincantes comenzaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. El santo o tenía ninguna restricción a la hora de pelear, le daba lo mismo que se tratara de un hombre o de una mujer; realmente no le importaba. No obstante, Rei era fuerte y agresiva e Ikki por fin encontró a alguien que le igualaba en habilidad y fuerza.

- Peleas bien, nena – murmuró el Fénix, sonriendo de una manera extraña – Pero no creo que resistas lo que viene...

Rei no respondió nada, únicamente adoptó una pose ofensiva y encendió su aura de fuego.

- ¡Mars Snake... 

- ¡Ho Ogenma Ken!

- ¡AGHHHH!

El famoso puño fantasma de Ikki atravesó el cerebro de Rei en menos de un parpadeo. La Senshi quedó de pie, con la mirada perdida y un hilo de sangre cayendo por su frente. No tardó en desplomarse en el suelo.

En ese momento.

- ¡Selene, sal ahora! – exclamó Usagi, mandando un haz de luz contra Ares, que terminó de liberar a Selene de su prisión.

Al instante, el resto de las senshis cayeron desmayadas. Libres del influjo, se habían quedado sin energías. Ahora sólo quedaba el dios de pie. Usagi corrió a revisar a Rei, pero Ikki le dirigió una extraña mirada que contenía ternura.

- No te preocupes, no es nada que su diosa no pueda curar, estará bien – dijo, acariciándole el cabello.

- Gracias.

Seiya fue por Selene, pero aún seguía débil.

- ¡Maldición! – rugió Ares – ¡Esto jamás se los perdonaré!

- Ya no puedes hacer nada, Ares – dijo Saori – Estás sólo, mejor ríndete.

El dios guardó silencio unos segundos, antes de sonreír de forma sádica.

- Aún no estoy sólo, Atenea, me queda algo todavía...

- ¿Puedo saber qué es?

Pero Ares sólo concentró su cosmos.

- ¡Rei, te doy todo mi poder, mata a todos los de aquí!

Entonces, todo el cosmos bañó el cuerpo de Rei y ésta se puso de pie, totalmente recuperada de los ataques del Fénix.

- ¡Rei, mátalos a todos!

- ¡Mars Snake Fire!

Su técnica fue directo a un desprevenido Fénix, quien hizo a un lado a Usagi para que no saliera herida. Recibió el ataque de lleno, pero, debido a que era mucho más poderoso gracias al poder que le otorgó el dios a la Senshi, Ikki quedó fuera de combate de inmediato.

- ¡Hermano!

- Buen trabajo, Rei.

Lamentablemente, el resto de los Santos estaba demasiado débil como para repeler a Rei; Usagi también estaba agotada, había usado todo su poder para liberar a Selene. Y, con la diosa de la Luna débil, las guerreras restantes no podrían despertar y la influencia de Ares sobre Rei era más fuerte.

Con Ikki fuera, nada parecía hacer frente a la Senshi de Marte.


	9. Parte 9

****

PARTE 9

- ¡Primero acaba con los Santos! – ordenó Ares con furia.

- ¡Burning Mandala!

Las esferas de fuego avanzaron y se dividieron, como si tuvieran vida propia, y fueron directas a cada uno de los cuatro santos restantes. Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun fueron derribados al instante.

Saori y Usagi estaban solas.

- Ahora, mata a la princesita...

Usagi trató de encender el poder del Cristal, pero ya no podía. En cuanto a Saori, había usado casi todo su cosmos para distraer a Ares. Estaba agotada. Selene seguía inconsciente, al igual que las seis senshis restantes. La diosa y la princesa se aterraron al ver que Rei se dirigía a ellas.

- Rei, por favor, reacciona, no dejes que Ares te controle – le suplicó Usagi a su amiga, casi al borde del llanto – Despierta, no pierdas tu voluntad Rei, despierta...

- Olvídalo, Usagi – murmuró Atenea – Ella está controlada por su dios creador, no puede luchar.

El aura de fuego de la Senshi creció a niveles bárbaros, asustando a ambas chicas.

- ¡Fire Soul Bird!

El ave de fuego fue directa a la diosa y la princesa, quienes solo pudieron cerrar los ojos y esperar el ataque, pero...

- ¡Shabon Spray Freezing!

Una niebla helada cubrió toda la sala del maestro, impidiendo la visibilidad por varios minutos. Saori y Usagi sintieron que alguien les jalaba de la mano y las alejaba de la zona de la niebla. Al mismo tiempo, la niebla abrazó y sofocó el ataque de fuego de Rei. Felices, la diosa y la princesa descubrieron que se trataba de Ami.

- Me alegra haber llegado a tiempo – murmuró la Senshi de Mercurio, sonriéndoles de forma aliviada.

- ¡Ami! – exclamó Usagi, abrazando a la chica.

- Mi princesa... me alegra tanto que esté bien – dijo, correspondiendo el abrazo – Debo protegerlas de Rei, estoy segura de que podré hacer algo contra ella.

- Ami... Rei está siendo controlada por Ares, no debes pelear. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada.

- Lo sé, pero si no hago algo, va a lastimarlas.

- Pero...

- Déjemelo todo a mí, mi princesa, sé lo que hago. Voy a necesitar algo de mi señora Atenea para poder pelear.

- ¿Qué es, Ami, dímelo?

- Sólo tome mi mano.

- Bien.

La joven diosa aceptó la petición y tomó la mano de la guerrera. De pronto, la aura de Ami brilló de forma cegadora. Cuando la diosa y la princesa lograron enfocar a la senshi, ésta lucía un gesto muy extraño en el rostro, bastante parecido al que tenía Rei en esos momentos.

Ahora, Ami era totalmente controlada por la voluntad de Atenea, y ésta lo sabía.

- ¡Ami, has lo que puedas contra Ares! – exclamó Saori, mientras la niebla era repelida por una enfurecida Rei.

Ares pareció muy divertido al ver a Ami encarar a su guerrera.

- ¡Excelente idea, Atenea! – rió el dios – Enfrentar a nuestras guerreras... me agrada. Quiero ver si tu pequeña y patética Ami puede contra Rei.

- ¡Ella ganará Ares, tenlo por seguro!

- Eso tengo que verlo... ¡Rei, acaba con esa basura!

La senshi de Marte se lanzó sobre Ami, mientras ésta hacía crecer más su aura azulada.

- ¡Fire Soul!

- ¡Shabon Spray!

Una bola de fuego y una aglomeración de burbujas heladas chocaron en medio de la sala, creando una tremenda explosión de vapor. Pero no se detuvieron... Cuando el vapor desapareció, se pudo apreciar que ambas peleaban con sus puños.

Pero era Rei quien más golpes lanzaba. Ami se limitaba a la defensa. Lo que los espectadores no podían apreciar, era que los puños de Rei ardían al rojo vivo, y que todo el cuerpo de Ami parecía ser un duro muro de hielo.

- ¡Shabon Spray Freezing!

De nuevo, una niebla fría impidió la visibilidad por algunos momentos. Lograron escucharse algunos sonidos de fuertes impactos, como de rocas que se rompían. La pelea seguramente era terrible. Para cuando la niebla desapareció, descubrieron que Rei tenía a Ami bajo una fuerte y dolorosa llave... Ami trataba de escapar, pero Rei era físicamente más poderosa que Ami, así que sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

Rei lanzó a Ami contra una pared, después de estar a punto de romperle el cuello, y juntó sus manos...

- ¡Fire Soul Bird!

La Senshi de Mercurio, que aún no se recuperaba por completo, no pudo esquivar el ataque y lo recibió de frente.

- ¡AAAAHHHHH!

- ¡Buen trabajo, Rei!

- ¡Ami!

Usagi quiso intervenir, pero Saori le tomó por los hombros, deteniéndola.

- ¡No vayas, puedes salir herida! – exclamó la diosa.

- ¡Pero Ami va a morir, no la dejaré sola! – respondió la rubia, llorando.

- ¡Te he dicho que no!

- ¡Tengo que ir!

- ¡¿Acaso no confías en ella?! – le preguntó, ahora enfadada

La princesa detuvo su forcejeo en seco, mientras soltaba más lágrimas amargas. Saori, comprensiva, abrazó a la chica y le acarició el cabello.

- Te comprendo, Usagi, te entiendo a la perfección – le susurró – pero, yo, de no haber confiado en mis amigos en batallas anteriores, no estaríamos vivos ahora... ¿lo entiendes?

Usagi asintió, sin dejar de llorar.

- Confía en ella si en verdad la aprecias como guerrera y amiga. También confía en Rei...

- Entiendo, Saori, prometo confiar más en ellas.

- Bien... ¡Ami, levántate, aún puedes luchar más!

La senshi de Mercurio abrió los ojos ante el llamado de su diosa creadora. Al reaccionar, vio que Rei se disponía a darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero alcanzó a detener el golpe con su mano derecha y; aprovechando la fuerza de impulso que tenía Rei, la estrelló contra la pared con un sencillo movimiento.

Ami se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que Rei. Se encararon y miraron fijamente, hasta que la paciencia de Rei se acabó.

- ¡Fire Soul Bird!

- ¡Shine Aqua Illusion!

De nuevo, sus ataques chocaron y produjeron una neblina que impidió la visibilidad por varios segundos. Al desaparecer la cortina de vapor, se descubrió que ambas senshis medían sus fuerzas mano a mano en medio de la sala.

- ¡Gánale, Rei, esa basura no es nada a tu lado!

- ¡Ami, no te rindas!

El piso a los pies de las guerreras se resquebrajó en millones de astillas gracias a la presión que ejercían una a la otra. Su fuerza era tanta, que sus cuerpos casi se juntaban. Sus auras se mezclaban y chocaban de forma increíble, lo que hacía pensar que cualquiera podría ganar el duelo. De pronto, Atenea y Usagi, al parecer Ares no, notaron que Ami le decía algo inaudible a Rei al oído. Después de eso, Rei jaló a Ami, aprovechando el empuje de ésta y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, antes de patearle la cara y mandarle a volar contra una pared.

Ares comenzó a reír, mientras contemplaba a la maltrecha guerrera de Atenea y a su guerrera con gesto triunfante. Miró de reojo a la diosa de la sabiduría y sonrió con cinismo.

- ¡¿Lo has visto, Atenea?!... ¡Tú guerrera es una inútil!

- ¡No lo es!... ¡Sólo mírala!

Ares volvió su vista a las guerreras y vio que Ami se ponía de pie de nuevo. Ciertamente no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro. Atenea lucía sonriente.

- ¡Rei, termina todo esto con tu mejor ataque!

- ¡Tú has lo mismo, Ami!

Las ordenes fueran claras y ambas senshis se encararon, mientras hacían crecer sus auras a niveles bárbaros. Ami, aunque maltrecha por los golpes que le propinara su compañera, no lucía agotada ni nada por el estilo. Rei parecía estar desesperada y molesta.

- ¡Mars Snake Fire!

- ¡Mercury Aqua Mirage!

Justo antes de que ambos ataques chocaran, las senshis aumentaron la intensidad de estos, de pronto...

- ¡¿Lista, Rei?! – gritó Ami, sonriente.

- ¡Cuando digas! – respondió la aludida, luciendo un gesto similar al de su compañera.

- ¡Ahora!

El "Mars Snake Fire" de Rei y el "Mercury Aqua Mirage" de Ami cambiaron de dirección instantes antes de chocar, yendo directos contra Ares.

El sorprendido dios no tuvo tiempo de esquivar aquellos ataques de agua y fuego. Logró poner sus brazos en defensa, pero no lograba repeler las descargas. Miró a su guerrera con inmensa sorpresa y no comprendía cómo pudo escapar de su influencia.

Rei notó el asombrado gesto de su dios y le sonrió.

- Perdóneme, mi señor Ares, pero no puedo lastimar a mi señora Selene ni a mis amigas – dijo, con fiero rostro – Mucho menos a mi princesa.

- Pero... ¿cómo pudiste liberarte de mi poder?

- Es fácil cuando tengo un brazalete hecho por mi mejor amiga – respondió, señalando con la vista el brazalete rojo que tenía en una de sus muñecas.

- Lo hice para que repeliera y liberara a Rei de la energía que le tenía en mal estado ayer... y esa energía era suya – intervino Ami.

Ambas aumentaron la intensidad de sus ataques y miraron a la diosa y a la princesa. Se sonrieron entre sí.

- ¡Sabía que ustedes lo lograrían, chicas! – exclamó Usagi, llorando.

Saori sólo lucía una sonrisa repleta de felicidad.

- Buen trabajo, Ami – murmuró la diosa, mirando a su guerrera con orgullo.

En ese momento, Seiya y sus amigos comenzaron a incorporarse poco a poco. Aunque fuera de combate por eternos minutos, pudieron apreciar toda la batalla. Seiya se acercó a la diosa y a la princesa, casi enseguida, el resto de los santos se le unieron.

- No debemos perder el tiempo – dijo Saori – Chicos, ellas ya tienen a Ares distraído, ustedes atáquenlo con todo.

- ¡A la orden!

- ¡Yo iré a ver a Selene! – exclamó Usagi, corriendo hacia donde sus amigas y la diosa de la Luna estaban tiradas.

Pensaba darle un poco de la energía del Cristal de Plata a la diosa para que pudiera reaccionar. Y, si Selene despertaba, también lo harían el resto de sus amigas. Mientras, los santos encendían sus cosmos para terminar con el malvado dios de la guerra.

- ¡Voy a matarte, Rei! – gritaba un enfurecido Ares – ¡Y también a la guerrera de Atenea!

- ¡Lo dudo mucho, mi señor! – respondió la senshi con burla, aumentado la intensidad de su ataque al mismo tiempo que Ami.

- Estoy de acuerdo – murmuró Ami.

En eso, ambas sintieron que una energía más se les unía...

- ¡Excalibur!

Era Shiryu, encendiendo su cosmos tanto como podía. El dios resintió el ataque y retrocedió un par de pasos. Pronto, fueron Ikki y Shun los que siguieron...

- ¡Hoyoku Ten Sho!

- ¡Nebula Storm!

Con esa tormenta, el dios quedó totalmente paralizado... 

- ¡Malditos, nunca se los perdonaré! – gritó el dios.

- ¡Eso lo veremos!... ¡Aurora Execution!

Con todos esos ataques en su contra, el dios simplemente no pudo hacer nada. Estaba débil por haberle dado la mayoría de su cosmos a Rei durante la pelea con Ami. Trataba de repeler los ataques, mas no lograba nada.

- ¡Falto yo en la fiesta! – exclamó la traviesa y decidida voz de Seiya.

El Santo de Sagitario apareció su arco y flecha de oro, concentrando su cosmos dorado en la afilada punta de la saeta.

- ¡Malditos sean, me las pagarán!

- ¡Calla! – exclamó Seiya, lanzando la poderosa flecha directa al pecho del dios.

- ¡ARGGGGHHHHHH!

Dio en el blanco.

- ¡ATENEAAAAA... !

El cuerpo del dios no tardó en desaparecer.

Por fin había acabado la batalla...

Los combatientes cayeron al suelo, rendidos. Pero, para susto de todos, Rei se desvaneció por completo al lado de Ami. Tenía ahora el mismo aspecto pálido que sus compañeras y la diosa.

- ¡Selene está desapareciendo! – gritó Usagi, aterrada.


	10. Parte 10

****

PARTE 10 (Final)

Todos estaban alrededor del casi fantasmal cuerpo de Selene. Era Usagi quien la sostenía y hacía lo posible por evitar que desapareciera. Las senshis, a excepción de Ami, estaban sin sentido. Los santos y Atenea lucían muy preocupados.

- Ami, ¿qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó Saori a su guerrera, no sin antes notar cierto mareo y cansancio en ésta.

- Mi señora Selene va a desaparecer por que no tiene un cuerpo mortal – explicó entre jadeos, amenazando con desmayarse de un momento a otro.

- ¿Y qué es lo que tienen las chicas? – le cuestionó enseguida Usagi.

- Sin la presencia de sus dioses creadores, pueden sufrir un daño cerebral – dijo, casi llorando – Gracias a mi señora Atenea sigo en pie, pero no sé cuánto tiempo estaré así. Si nuestra diosa Selene desaparece, incluso podríamos morir.

- ¡No, no quiero que pase eso!

- ¡Debe haber algo que podamos hacer! – exclamó Saori.

- Lo siento, pero no se puede hacer nada... a menos que logren encontrarle un cuerpo a mi señora Selene...

Se quedaron callados. Lo único que se escuchaba eran los sollozos de Usagi.

De pronto, Ami se quedó mirando fijamente a su princesa, quien sostenía a Selene fuertemente entre sus brazos.

- Mi princesa...

- ¿Qué pasa, Ami?

- Usted... usted puede ayudarle... – dijo con tono esperanzador.

- ¿En serio?... ¿Cómo?

Ami sonrió y tomó a Usagi por los hombros.

- Mi princesa... su corazón es muy grande... – murmuró con dulzura – ¿Cree poder tener un pequeño espacio para mi señora Selene?

Todos comprendieron lo que Ami quiso decir. Usagi iba a ser el cuerpo terrenal de Selene...

- Ami...

Usagi asintió, sonriendo. Ami imitó su gesto y le soltó.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- Sólo abra su corazón y déjela entrar.

- De acuerdo...

Recostó a Selene en el suelo y se concentró. Sus ropas de Eternal Sailor Moon cambiaron por su vestido de princesa. El signo de su frente brilló de forma maravillosa.

Atenea y los Santos miraban la escena, maravillados hasta el éxtasis. Era una escena muy hermosa...

La luz del signo de luna cubrió la fantasmal presencia de Selene. La diosa de la Luna comenzó a transformarse en pequeñas lucecillas que flotaban y penetraban al cuerpo de la princesa. La operación duró varios minutos, minutos en los que nadie se atrevió a abrir la boca o siquiera hacer ruido con su respiración.

Conforme Selene y Usagi se integraban, las guerreras iban recuperando la consciencia.

En cuanto terminó, Usagi brilló de forma deslumbrante antes de salir de esa especie de trance. Todos estaban expectantes.

Usagi miró a su amiga de cabello azul, sonriente.

- Lo logré, Ami... lo he logrado... Selene y yo ahora somos una sola...

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

Juuban, Japón

Algunas semanas después

- ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH, TARDE OTRA VEZ, LAS CHICAS VAN A MATARME!

Para no romper su costumbre, Usagi de nuevo llegaba tarde a una de las juntas en el Templo Hikawa. Corría a más no poder, mientras su corazón rebosaba con un doble latido de alegría.

"¿Siempre has sido así, Serenity?" le preguntó una dulce voz en su interior.

"No es a propósito... snif... pero nunca logro salir a tiempo, Selene" respondió mentalmente, mientras lloriqueaba inconsolablemente.

"Yo me encargaré de que ya no llegues tarde"

Ahora, Usagi contaría con la compañía de Selene por el resto de su vida.

Estaban juntas y eso les tenía muy felices, además, compartirían por toda la eternidad su más preciado tesoro... sus amigas...

"¿Y Rei sigue teniendo ese mal genio?"

"Sí... es muy mala conmigo"

"¿Y Haruka y Michiru siguen juntas?"

"¡Claro!"

En la carrera seguían conversando animadamente, mientras estaban seguras que una feliz vida les esperaba en el futuro.

"¿Cómo dices que se llama tu futuro esposo?"

"Es mi querido Mamoru, la reencarnación del príncipe Endymion..."

"No lo sabía..."

"Prometo contarte todo, si tu me cuentas cómo eran las chicas cuando estaban contigo"

"De acuerdo"

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

Atenas

- ¿Recibiste una carta de Ami, Saori? – preguntó Seiya, contento.

- Sí, me llegó hoy – respondió la diosa, igualmente sonriente.

- ¿Y qué dice? – continuó un curioso Shun.

- Que Usagi se a acoplado muy bien a Selene. Y Selene parece estar muy feliz de estar unida a Usagi – explicó, releyendo rápidamente la carta – Y ellas han conservado sus poderes, sus armaduras y sus recuerdos. Me alegra mucho saber eso.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus bocas.

- Mi hermano tiene ganas de enfrentarse de nuevo a Rei – comentó Shun, riendo con ligereza.

- Y no es el único que quiere pelear de nuevo con ellas – murmuró Hyoga.

- Yo no – bromeó Seiya – Me conformo con tenerlas de amigas.

- Concuerdo contigo, Seiya – continuó Shiryu.

Las suaves risas de Saori interrumpieron la conversación de los santos.

- Yo estoy muy bien con la alianza que tengo con Sailor Moon – dijo – Y me sorprende saber que estaremos a su lado en el reino de Tokio de Cristal...

Lanzó un suspiro de contento y dirigió su mirada a un ventanal, desde donde podía verse una preciosa luna llena.

- Auguro que tendremos una larga y tranquila vida, amigos...

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

- Ni siquiera con nuestra diosa Selene, la tonta de Usagi puede llegar temprano – murmuraba la sacerdotisa con inmenso enfado.

Una fina risa a su lado le hizo sonreír.

- Pensé que ya estarías acostumbrada, Rei – dijo Ami entre risas.

- Ya deja de defenderla – musitó con su fingido enfado.

- Lo haré cuando dejes de molestarla.

- Lo haré cuando deje de comportarse como una niñita...

Coincidieron en una mirada y se sonrieron. Permanecieron calladas un par de segundos, hasta que Ami se sentó en las escaleras del templo.

- Recuérdame no volver a pelear contra ti, Rei – suspiró Ami, mirando de forma graciosa las banditas adhesivas y las vendas que tenía en algunas partes de su cuerpo.

- Lo siento.

- Olvídalo, ya pasó... pero aún me duele un poco...

- Tú también pegas duro, así que estamos a mano.

- Pero tú dejaste las vendas hace una semana...

Rei comenzó a reír y abrazó a su amiga brevemente.

- Algún día terminaremos esa pelea... ¿qué dices?

- Bien.

- De acuerdo.

No tardaron en divisar una nube de polvo a lo lejos. Ambas suspiraron... ya sabían que se trataba de Usagi...

- ¡NO LLEGO!... ¡REI AHORA SÍ VA A MATARME!

****

FIN


End file.
